AU Yeah August
by blinkkittylove
Summary: A series of quick, mostly NicoMaki 1-3K drabbles based on the AU Yeah August calendar going around Tumblr. New year, new calendar. So far: Single Parent, Laundromat, Hogwarts, Fairytale, Summer Camp RinPana, Royalty, Fake Dating (with added NozoEli), FWB, Immortal
1. Chapter 1

NicoMaki Single Parent AU requested by Anonymous

Dr. Maki Nishikino was out for an anonymous night on the town. Too many meetings, too many days being orderly and organized, too many evenings at events arranged by the staffs of charities, too many dresses, too many after midnights coming home at 2 a.m., tearing off heels and pantyhose, collapsing on her bed, then crawling out 5 hours later for a five minute shower and a ten hour shift. Too many people. So tonight, she was alone.

Rin had had told about a bar that had a Silent Disco night. You put on headphones and danced in a crowd of other, isolated people. Maki was intrigued. She'd never minded people watching...or people watching her, as long as they didn't attempt to interact. Headphones on, world off, Halestorm howling.

 _"_ _There's so much left unspoken_

 _Between the two of us_

 _It's so much more exciting_

 _To look when you can't touch_

 _You could say I'm different_

 _Maybe I'm a freak_

 _But I know how to twist you_

 _To bring you to your knees"_

Small bar, but the basement was huge and cool, sawdust scattered across the floor, gargoyles guarding the corner. The lighting was dim, the green, blue, and purple glow from the headphones blips against the darkness. There were a few spotlights, with dancers moving through them, and Maki kept finding her attention drawn to the woman who had claimed the central one. Tiniest person in the bar, face carved of sharp angles and youthful energy, midnight hair loose, blood red eyes bright as a record button in the dark, moves flowing with supple suggestiveness.

More Halestorm in Maki's headphones

 _"_ _I'll give you one last night_

 _So make it twisted_

 _Give you one last shot, go on and hit it_

 _Give you one last time to make me miss it_

 _Baby, love me apocalyptic_

 _Come on!"_

Maki watched the dainty dynamo dominate the dance floor, ebon hair whipping dangerously around her, watched her twist and swivel and swoop and clear everyone out of her spotlight, eyelids flicking closed, sweat dripping down, tongue flicking out to taste it, then a drop and a move that surely only a professional could pull off.

The beat changed, still Halestorm, and the unreal eyes opened, and Maki found out she'd been drawn close enough to be grabbed when a hand captured her wrist. Lush lips mouthed lyrics at her,

 _"_ _Better be scared, better be afraid_

 _Now that the beast is out of her cage_

 _And I know you wanna risk it_

 _You know you are so addicted_

 _Boy, you better run for your life!"_

Pounding, Maki's heart was pounding, her head was pounding, up and down with the harsh beat, hands were suddenly rough at her waist pulling her closer, lips curled in what could best be described as a wickedly knowing smirk that suggested Maki had already been undressed in a fantasy. And yet Maki's hands fell onto the shorter woman's shoulders, as if it were a practiced motion.

And then the music slowed and the mood didn't.

 _"_ _Let's take our clothes off_

 _I wanna show you my hidden tattoo_

 _That nobody ever gets to see but you do_

 _Oh baby let me taste ya, shake ya, tie you up and break ya_

 _'Cause I've been alone, left on my own for too long_

 _Oh damn, too long, too long, too long, I say come on"_

Slow dances for Maki meant waltzing at formal parties her parents made her go to, but this, this was nothing like this. Hips against hips, eyes closed, finding rhythms, fighting to stay upright, being so aware of someone that Maki felt every breath, being so close to someone that the sweet dripping off their nose slid tantalizingly down Maki's lips and she couldn't help but flick her tongue out to taste it, and then it wasn't Maki's tongue tasting and she wasn't hearing the music anymore, although the beat was still there, captured between their hips and Maki was shivering in a corner, being shoved against a wall, hands under her shirt, lips on her neck, eyes impossibly bright watching as she jerked, a stranger's fingers probing.

Maki kept it together, long enough to drag the non conversation to her car, long enough for an exchange of names, long enough for an ask, followed by the softest, gentlest pressure of lips against hers, as she whispered yes and then, then Nico was all tongue and twist and Maki screaming.

" _Cause there's a new drug, baby, that I can't resist_

 _It's like a thousand bolts of lightning when we kiss_

 _And can you show me now, how can I get my fix?_

 _Is it love? Is it love? Is it love?_ "

Sunrise was happening and dinner was breakfast...Maki shook her head, still muddled as Nico handed her a burger and slid next to her. Maki had let Nico drive to the nearest open fast food joint, staying in the backseat, covered by a blanket dragged out of the trunk, still breathless.

"Wow." Maki breathed.

Nico laughed, a little smug, "Nico's the best."

Maki frowned but pushed her shoulder into Nico, playful, sitting up, "French fries?"

Nico pulled one out of the bag, offering it to Maki, who leaned forward to bite it in half, "Cute."

Maki shrugged, "Hungry."

Nico dropped an arm casually around Maki, as she bit into her burger, "You don't seem like the backseat of the car type."

"'M not." Maki chewed through embarrassment, not looking at her companion.

"Tell me something about you."

"I'm boring."

"That's not what Nico would say…" Nico's laugh rolled away Maki's hesitation and the redhead found herself grinning as they ate in silence, resting against each other.

But as the sun rose, practical came back into the world, and Maki sighed at the thought of her overpacked schedule. "I like not worrying about contraception. My hours are too long to have a 'surprise.'"

"Yeah." Nico finished her burger and leaned her head back, "Nico prefers full grown surprises with pretty eyes like yours."

"Do you have many?" Maki wriggled closer to Nico.

"Nope." Nico shook her head, Maki watching a grin slowly gleam into being, "Nico's usually a three date kind of girl."

"So now you owe me three dates." Maki turned in, curling up, staring at Nico.

"Doesn't this count as one." Nico winked.

Maki's lips neared Nico's ear and she enjoyed Nico's twitch of anticipation before she slowly breathing out, "Nope." Then she sat up and grabbed the bag, digging for french fries.

Nico tried to sound aggrieved, but there was too much of a hint of a giggle, "Fine, Maki, give Nico your number and I'll text you. We go on Date One this weekend. Nico will make a picnic."

Maki slid her hand in Nico's back pocket, stealing the phone, punching in numbers. Nico wondered if going back for dessert could count as a date, but then Maki's pout at being ignored pulled Nico back to other sweet thoughts and she stole another messy, slippery, salty, greasy, teasing kiss instead.

 _"_ _You took me to your little crib_

 _Guess it must have been a big deal (a big deal)_

 _Got me starring in your wet dream_

 _Now it's time to get real (get real)_

 _I'm not looking for love_

 _No not today"_

Maki hated her phone. Every day, for the past 97 days, it was a reminder that Nico had never texted or called or shown up at that club at a time when Maki just happened to be hanging out there, for no reason at all. And that Maki had been too busy kissing Nico to text herself from Nico's phone. Fortunately, when she was on her hospital rounds, her phone was locked away in her office. Tonight, she was on duty in the Emergency Room, one of her favorite shifts. Problems solved and they didn't linger even if they weren't. Patients were assigned to general practitioners or specialists for follow ups and Maki moved on to the next thing. Like Nico had. No regret, barely any memory, no...calls...Maki felt her fists clenching as she headed to the nurse's station for a heads up about her first patient, a young male, 12 years old, who'd been hit by a car while riding his bike.

Maki walked into the room, noticing the slight, dark haired youth unconscious on the bed. Stabilize, send off for tests...her first thought, she didn't have a second thought when she glanced up to see if a parent was in the room and recognized blood red eyes flooded with tears. Nico hastily sat up a little straighter, her arm quickly raised to hide and scrub the evidence of upset from her face.

"Nico?" Maki had been anticipating a raging flood of anger when she saw Nico again, but instead there was a surprised squeak.

 _"_ _Oh, oh I... I'm your rock n' roll joan of arc_

 _The queen of broken hearts_

 _I'm here to save the world, but who will save super girl?_

 _What if I'm weak and I need you tonight?_

 _I hate it... I hate it when you see me cry"_

Cotarou had been sent off for tests, to see how bad the break in his leg was and make sure there wasn't any internal damage. Nico was sitting in the room, too still, waiting for her brother's return. Maki found herself walking by the doorway, unnoticed by Nico, too aware of the other woman's body language. Nico was curled in on herself, frightened, Maki realized, texting furiously on her phone with someone. A lover? No, who would leave someone they cared for alone in an ER like this. Maki remembered Nico demanding coffee to get through her morning, some awful concoction that was half excessive caffeine, half creamer. Maki could mix up a mess like that from what they kept stocked in the break room so she told the nearest nurse she was taking a brief break and took two cups of coffee to the room to Cotarou's room.

 _"_ _Every time I try to get a little closer_

 _You shut down and the conversation's over_

 _I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark_

 _Show me your private parts"_

Nico was pacing nervously. Maki stood in the door, watching, thrown by flashbacks to the dance floor, the car, as Nico mumbled to herself, arms swinging around or locked behind her head or stopping to stomp or nudge something with her foot. After realizing Nico was too absorbed in worry to notice her on this night, Maki announced herself with a nervous cough. If both hands hadn't been full, she would have been twirling her hair.

Nico stopped, arms crossed over her chest, "Is there news?"

Maki shook her head, "Not yet. Worrying won't hurry the tests, Nico, just wear you out." Maki extended the right hand cup to Nico, "I remember you drink a disgusting mess of half coffee, half fake dairy."

Nico snorted, "You only remembered so you could make fun of Nico's tastes, like you did…" Nico stopped.

"You never texted." Maki said, still surprised at her lack of anger. But this worried, collapsed into herself Nico was almost the exact opposite of the brash, charming Nico she'd met 3 months ago, and yet, Maki found herself drawn in again, without a spotlight, hyperaware of the other woman's every mood, every twitch. "It's been awhile."

"97 days." Nico muttered.

"Yeah." Maki sipped, taking a chair, "What happened?"

Nico sighed, swirling her coffee instead of drinking it. Which needed to change, Maki thought Nico was looking pale and might need a quick sugar hit...maybe she should have grabbed a chocolate bar for her as well.

"It wasn't you…" Nico grumbled, fist clenched, knee jiggling.

Still no anger, Maki thought, just a harsh roar of laughter, inappropriate for the moment, "So now that you're here you're dodging me with cheap, cheesy tropes…" okay, maybe there was some resentment breaking through. "I...I...kept thinking about you…wondering..."

Uncoiling, Nico chugged the coffee, threw the cup in the garbage can like a major league fastballer, and rushed Maki, who could hear clearly how much hurt Nico was swallowing , "How could I call you? I got home, changed clothes and my mom was on my doorstep with my three siblings. She'd been deployed and was leaving in 12 hours."

"Oh." Maki met Nico's glance, still fascinated by the rare color and these new wounds Nico was leaving open.

Nico pulled back, "Not one surprise, but three...even if Nico thought you could hack it, Nico's business needed as much attention as her siblings." Genuine sadness and a sweet smile with no trace of sugary artifice or saccharine fakery, "No time for even one date." Nico slumped again, turning away, Maki knowing that the red eyes she'd wanted to see again for the past three months were about to be flooded again.

Maybe a question would give Nico a chance to compose herself. "3 siblings?"

"Cotarou…" Nico stumbled, then inhaled, "Cocoro's at college and Cocoa was at work when this happened. She waits tables at my restaurant after school."

"You own a restaurant?"

"Nico is the best celebrity chef in the business...Yazawa's?" Nico nudged, her face recovering some of its sharpness. "Used to be my dad's."

Maki shook her head, "I don't get out on my own much. 'S my family's hospital. We're very active socially, with charity and things like that."

"'Very active socially'…" Nico sniped, a mocking tone tingeing her retort, "Is that the rich version of 'too busy and bored out of your mind?'"

Maki chuckled, but before she could answer her com buzzed and Nico's attention and attitude tensed, "It's not about your brother." Maki said after a quick glance.

Nico nodded, but the mood had changed. Maki stood, "I'll go see if I can find anything out."

"Thanks, Maki."

Maki nodded, glad to have gotten Nico speaking in a more natural voice.

 _"_ _Here's to us_

 _Here's to love_

 _All the times_

 _That we fucked up_

 _Here's to you_

 _Fill the glass_

 _Cause the last few days_

 _Have kicked my ass"_

"It is a displaced tibia fracture but the surgery is pretty routine and tonight's on call orthopedic surgeon is the best, we went to school together." Maki was speaking to both Nico and Cotarou, who had thankfully escaped concussion symptoms or any internal damage, "Then there'll be physical therapy to get the leg back to full strength, but we have the best physical therapists in the city."

"And the surgery has to happen now?" Nico was holding Cotorou's hand and brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"We need to stabilize his leg so more damage doesn't occur."

Nico glared, "If it happened to you, is this the surgeon you would use?"

Maki was taken aback by the fierceness that had taken over the smaller woman. Two orderlies came in, ready to take Cotorou off, but Nico wasn't going to let go of her brother or the bed until she got the answer she wanted from Maki.

"Yes." Maki's head nod was firm, body language as confident as she could make it.

"Fine, then Nico approves." She released the clutch of her hands, kissed her brother on his forehead, "You'll be okay, Cotorou, Maki's friend is going to take care of you."

Cotarou nodded, but he was mostly loopy from pain and medication.

"Nico Nico Ni" Nico did a quick dance and raised her hands to her temple as her brother giggled, "Nico will be there when you're done, okay."

The orderlies rolled Cotarou out of the room.

Maki decided to be tall and let herself get as close to Nico as she had all night, hands in her lab coat pocket, surprised by the flush of nervous warmth as she neared Nico and the smaller woman glanced up. Maki stopped when she felt Nico's arm against hers. Shoulder to shoulder. A totally different dynamic than their last encounter but somehow, standing next to this subdued Nico still felt right. Maki pushed the door open, "I'll walk you to the waiting room." Nico stopped on her way out, and started to say something but Maki just leaned down to kiss her cheek, "He's going to be fine, Nico."

Nico nodded, her hand brushing Maki's for a moment, both women wondering if the other had felt the shock too.

 _"_ _I don't know how to stop_

 _I'll give it all I've got_

 _It's like my brakes are shot_

 _I gotta have too much_

 _I don't know how to stop_

 _It's crazy, but so what?"_

Maki's shift was over. She made a quick fast food run and returned to the hospital, quietly heading for the waiting room where she'd left Nico. Nico was lying on a couch, looking tiny and cold. Maki took off her jacket, laying it over Nico, who startled, waking. Maki offered the bag, "I brought dinner for breakfast."

Maki sat next to Nico, legs stretched out, bag between them, pulling out the burgers, "So does Yazawa's have better burgers than this?"

Nico shook her head, clucking. "Gorgeous, rich redhead keeps her figure through french fry addiction."

Maki bit into a fry, then offered the rest to Nico, "Hey, if it works, it works."

Nico, side eye only, glanced over her dining companion, "It works."

"I don't mind the surprises." Maki said slowly, through a mouthful of burger. There was no immediate response, but after a moment Nico grabbed the bag, shoving it out of the way as she slid closer.

"Hey!" Maki complained, reaching out, "Those are my fries."

Nico caught her hand, and pulled in the doctor for a quick embrace, "Nico missed your finding me irresistable."

Maki nabbed a fry, "It was the post coital haze."

Nico's face wrangled an expression out of disgust and disbelief, "It was good you didn't try to charm Nico with conversation."

Maki yawned and stretched, her arm dropping over Nico's shoulders, "I can be charming,"

"Nope." Nico leaned back, relaxing, "Not your strong suit."

"Really?" Maki raised an eyebrow.

"Really." Nico curled into Maki, "Stick with cute and warm and really into Nico. Nico likes that."

"You owe me three dates." Maki announced.

Nico reached into the bag, pulling out a fry, offering it to Maki with, who leaned forward to bite it in half, "Doesn't this count as one?"

Maki scooted even closer, her lips once again nearing Nico's ear, to breathe out a response, but this time she would make Nico shiver as it turned into a kiss, "Maybe two."

A/N: I wouldn't have thought Halestorm would fuel a Single Parent AU, but here were are. There is a playlist. I can't post it here.

For those waiting for a Casual Lunacy update, I'm reading through the whole thing to make sure I wrap up all the plot threads and closing out Merry Wives of Windsor this weekend. After that, I'm planning to post the first of the 4-6 chapter final arc at the end of next week.

Drop a comment and take care!


	2. Chapter 2: Always Bring Extra Quarters

**Summary: Laundry happens, NicoMaki style. Guess who's better at it.**

Umi was, as Umi always was, unyielding. Worse than Maki having spilt her smoothie on anything of Umi's, she'd spilled it on Kotori's favorite pillow. Which Kotori would be expecting to sleep with, as she did anytime she stayed over at Umi's. So this was obviously Maki's problem to solve, no matter what this would do to the deadline for the web series closing credits song they had approaching.

Umi had shoved the pillow and two different bottles in Maki's arms, before Maki could explain she'd never done laundry before and shoved the heiress/genius composer out the door.

"Laundry's in the basement." Umi never thundered but as she stood in the doorway, arm held stiffly out, voice hammered, tempered steel, Maki realized that Umi's anger was a storm she never wanted to have break over her and shuffled hastily to the elevator, guessing that between instructions on the bottle and her an internet search on her cell phone, she could figure out what to do.

Empty laundry room. Nice. Nico Yazawa put on her headphones, turned up the volume and started sorting her laundry into two piles, delicates -and they were very delicate, only the finest for a future triple platinum recording artist - and the rest. She was singing softly, head bobbing, pausing occasionally for a spin move, when she noticed scrutiny. Stopping half spin, she met the intense glance of a pair of violet eyes, which ducked as soon as they realized Nico had noticed. The tall redhead knocked over an opened detergant bottle and started to curse as she realized she'd grabbed the pillow in front of her to wipe it up, and then stooped to read the instructions and her face fell, probably, Nico realized, when she got to the "use a quarter cupful" rather than the half bottle she'd just spilled. Nico giggled at the redhead's genuine distress as the other woman lifted the soggy, dripping pillow and stared at it mournfully. Then, amused enough for the moment, Nico went back to sorting and loading up two separate washers. As she was shoving the coin slot in to activate the second, once again, she felt a sense of scrutiny. The redhead was much closer this time, one hand twirling a few strands of hair.

"Hi." Nico said, slightly startled.

"Hey." The redhead grunted. Reaching into the pocket of her EXTREMELY form fitting jeans, she pulled out a crumpled bill and shoved it at Nico, "Do you have change? The machine won't take my money."

Nico grabbed the bill, expecting a $20. Sometimes the machine balked at the new ones. As Nico uncrumpled it, she saw an unfamiliar face; Ben "Early To Bed, Early To Rise, Who the Hell brings a $100 dollar bill to a laundromat" Franklin.

The redhead tilted her head, watching Nico for a reaction. Nico had none, staring at the crumpled one bill cash stash.

"Just trade me a 5" was the redhead's next suggestion. That got Nico's attention and she made eye contact again, the redhead smiling shyly.

Too tempting. Nico shoved her hand in the pocket of her bulky laundry day sweatshirt - handy kangaroo pocket, looks cute over leggings, and took out some quarters, "If you're only washing that pillow, this should be enough."

The redhead took the quarters and seemed surprised when Nico dropped the bill on top, "But I thought…"

Nico shook her head, "Nico doesn't take money from cute girls for favors."

The redhead blushed and shoved the money back in her pocket, turning back to where she'd left the soggy mess. Halfway to the table, Nico heard her ask, "Do you know anything about stains?"

Maki Nishikino knew absolutely nothing about laundry, but paid such specific attention to Nico's directions, Nico wondered if the redhead would be disappointed that there wasn't a quiz to ace. There had even been a discussion about the science of stain removal, which made Nico doubly surprised when they got to exchanging information and she found out Maki wasn't some form of mad scientist.

"So Maki, did you just move into the complex? I haven't seen you around." Nico was perched in the orange plastic seat, legs tucked under her as Maki leaned against the table opposite.

"No, my partner lives on the third floor."

"Partner?"

Maki nodded, "Songwriting. Umi and I write music together. We're working on a theme song for a web series tonight."

Nico's connection radar tweaked, "Nico Ni is a future pop star."

"Have your own channel?" Maki asked.

"Of course. The NicoChannel. Nico knows everything about the business." Nico did her signature gesture and broke out the Super Smile.™ Maki blinked, her hand going back to her hair.

"Write your own songs?" Maki wondered, as she took in all the details of the room, the orange and tan tones, the heat, the smell, the complete absence of anyone but her and this tiny woman bouncing on her hands in some kind of weird lotus yoga sitting position. Maki wondered how long it would take Nico to get uncomfortable and stand. Then she might be a bit closer and Maki wouldn't be reaching forward to catch the slight trace of jasmine and lemon from her hair.

"No...no...Nico doesn't have time...Nico is too busy with fashion and networking...and…" Nico got even fidgetier, suddenly feeling called out by this too tall, just right curvy, breath of brightness. "Nico has some lyrics in her head but…"

Maki hummed to herself, leaning back into her hands, "I could look them over for you? Maybe…I mean...I might…" and then she overbalanced and one of her feet flew up, forcing Nico to scoot back. Maki stood up immediately, heart racing, glaring at the washing machines. "How long do these things take?"

Nico glanced at her watch, "Mine should be done soon...oh is it nearly nine…Nico promised but…"

"What's the matter?" Maki had smoothed out her shirt.

"Nico's roommate has an 11 o'clock shift and I promised I'd make sure she's awake by 9."

"Oh." Maki sounded disappointed, but Nico wasn't sure by what.

"Watch Nico's stuff, I'll be right back." Nico bounced up, much closer to Maki than Maki had even hoped, "then we can keep talking about Nico's song."

"Sure." Lemon and jasmine and slightly musky confirmed, as well as unusually deep wells of ruby sparkling with friendliness, like the sun shimmering on cresting waves.

Nozomi had refused to acknowledge Nico's presence and required dragging out of bed so Nico's quick run upstairs took a half an hour longer than she'd expected. She walked back into the laundry room and Maki was pacing.

"Sorry, Maki. Nozomi was being a baby. Her girlfriend is out of town and she's moping." Nico headed to the washers, but they were open. She turned to see one dryer working and Maki grinning proudly.

"I put all your stuff in one dryer - they're bigger than the washers. And turned it up as high as it went so it dries…"

"AAAAHHHHHHH…" Nico shoved past a startled Maki, yanking open the door of the dryer, grabbing for the nearest flash of black and pink, and jumping back into Maki when the intense fabric heat hit her skin. "Ooooowwwww, man. I can't believe this."

Maki sounded scared as Nico waved her hand frantically, "Did I do something wrong?"

Nico pivoted, face scrunched in an effort not to puncture two sets of eardrums with shrill, pained screaming, "They're practically melted...haven't you ever…how can anyone be so..." Maki got smaller with each screamed syllable, "Nico's best, super expensive, never miss going on a date underwear are in there…." Nico stepped right up to Maki, finger pointed at the redhead's nose, "You, you are paying for…" Nico had to breathe.

"The date?" Maki was crazily twirling hair, eyes wild as she seemed halfway to bolting.

Nico coughed, spluttering, the screaming train derailed by a sudden case of jump the tracks. "Date?"

"Wasn't that what you meant?" Maki seemed genuinely confused. Nico wondered if the redhead had not only never done laundry before, but never been let out alone.

Nico paused, took out the no longer practically on fire just lava temperature, black and pink, lacy, sprinkled with bows, practically sheer in the optimal locations bra, waving it under Maki's nose, her words drawn out and snipped neatly into bites of frustration, "Pay for Nico's ruined underwear. That's what Nico meant."

Maki's face had achieved an almost unhealthy level of bright red. Could sunstroke happen in a dank, dimly lit basement laundry room? Nico expected to witness a cartoon explosion shuddering out of Maki's head, starting at the neck and slowly shivering its way up.

Maki had thrown both her hands up, as if defending herself from a weapon. Nico's pink and black, now slightly warped by heat bra bounced in front of the cringing redhead and Nico was suddenly giggling madly at the spoof horror movie scene presented. This was the oddest encounter she'd EVER had and she knew performance art majors and dancers. As Nico stopped being a whirlwind, Maki lowered her hands, violet eyes cautious. Nico tossed the bra back into the dryer as a gesture of peace.

"I didn't mean...I'm so sorry...of course I'll buy you a new…" And Maki looked away, foot jiggling, and Nico won the mental roulette money she'd stacked on "Redhead won't be able to say bra or underwear."

Nico shut the door and watched the laundry circle a few times while Maki hyperventilated close enough to stir the hairs on the back of Nico's neck. This was fun.

"And the date." Nico tossed over her shoulder.

"Huh?" Maki gaped.

Nico swiveled, with a wink, "You're paying for the date. Nico will buy the underwear. No previews."

Maki went pale. Then nodded, blinking. This was too easy, Nico thought, but when the redhead matched her grin, excitement flaring in kind, violet eyes, Nico decided maybe that wasn't a bad thing. There might be a song or two in it.

A/N: This one's for me. I love laundromats, especially if there's a pinball machine. There's people watching and eavesdropping and sorting things.


	3. Chapter 3: Magic

**Summary: With Maki at Hogwarts, Nico walks into a trap.**

Nico Yazawa had been warned by her wife about being caught alone, but Nico had been hoping for a private moment with Maki, after the Savage Sirens show, after the roughest part of the Scandanavian tour. Dementors shouldn't be here, not inside, not in the safe room with a fireplace connected to the Floo Network, but Nico had opened the door, confidently approached the fire and then the flames had sputtered and COLD, cold beyond even what a Northern winter might bring, let alone this hot August, surrounded her, tearing the warmth out of her, trying to freeze every instinct Nico had for survival as the dark, hooded shapes swarmed...how had this many been gathered, Nico wondered but then, as memories of finding her father's soulless body began to fill her mind, she forced herself to focus on the one constant that was always bright, always strong, always inspiring. She saw Maki smirking, amethyst eyes sparking a needed slap of challenge to wake Nico up for the fight as her life oozed into darkness. It was good that she didn't need her Dogwood and Veela hair wand for this one last act of defense, she wouldn't have had the strength to lift it, but Nico Yazawa always had one more song in her. Hearing Maki's breathy, stirring tones harmonizing in her mind, remembering all the fire and passion and warmth in those glorious eyes, buffers against the encroaching drain, Nico called on her Veela ancestors and raised a voice that even an off day could make evil smile…

The whispers always happened in the Hospital Wing, never at dinner, always outside the door, just loud enough that Maki Nishikino could hear them.

"Madame Nishikino got another Pureblood expelled for calling for a Mudblood free Slytherin."

"Madame Nishikino saved that girl's life when no one thought she could survive being…"

"Madame Nishikino spends an awful lot of time at the Gamekeeper's Cottage. I thought she was married to…"

None of it bothered Maki. Students were students. Hogwarts could have been built on the wild rumors that had always raced through its halls. She might never had been that silly or that addicted to gossip, but she had certainly known people who were.

Nico was late. Maki had been sitting calmly by the fire in her office, making notes about the students who'd been in that day. But now she was pacing restlessly and when the Infirmary door crashed, sounding as if it had been split in two, Maki pulled her Elm and Unicorn Tail wand and opened her door..

"It's Nico." The intensity of Umi's voice told Maki instantly Nico was in a dire situation.

"Where?" Maki managed as she tilted against the doorframe, glad for the stone behind it.

"We have to apparate." Umi dragged Maki through the room, "Honoka says it's…" Umi stopped as Maki's weight pulled at her.

"Is…" Tears. Nico would be scolding her for wasting time on emotion, Maki thought.

Umi's reassurance was instant. "She's alive." She embraced her friend, "It was a trap. Dementors. After a show. She's in bad shape."

Maki held onto Umi for too long as her world became a dizzy uncertainty. But she wouldn't be any use to Nico passed out in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. She should have been prepared for this. Her enemies had been targeting Nico for the past year, which only made Nico's dangerous hobbies even more so.

Umi tried to lighten the mood, "When are you going to convince her to come back and be the head of Hufflepuff. The students can't wait for a regime change."

Maki shook herself, "How can I ask her stop being Nico? To stop fighting to fix things? To give up her audience?"

Umi took both of Maki's hands and glanced at the redhead's slightly rounded midriff, "You tell Nico what she has to fight for here."

Maki blushed. Umi's golden eyes were beacons of sincerity, of comradeship. Umi had been one of Nico's best friends since the Hat had sorted the blued haired wizard into Hufflepuff and Nico had adopted her as a little sister. That caring was very Nico. As was the fierceness that had defended Maki when the Slytherin had stood against her fellow Purebloods, determined to restore the reputation of the House, to heal its soul, to prove that pride in yourself and your family didn't mean evil. Nico had stood by Maki all these years, taking up the cause after graduation, with RIn and Honoka, to capture, destroy or rehabilitate the evils and dark monsters Voldemort's forces had unleashed.

"Maki." Umi shook Maki out of her reverie, "Nico needs you."

Maki had a sudden vision of Nico, small and frail. It felt like ice ripping into her gut. She dropped a hand there, willing...the tears again, willing Nico's daughter to be strong, no matter how buffeted Maki's body was with worry. Maki would see that magic grin again, that ruby sparkle. She would hear the loving, teasing dares in Nico's cherry sweet voice. And so would their unborn daughter, as soon Maki could get to Nico's side.

"Where are they?" Maki ran for the door, ready to face any enemy, grabbing Umi's hand to drag her along.

Rin and Honoka had Nico wrapped up in every blanket in town, it looked like. The fire was blazing. Honoka sitting next to Nico, singing, Rin was curled up in a chair, unable to look Maki in the eye. Maki could barely make out Nico's raven hair in the pile on the bed, but slid in, finding the slight body and propping it up. Nico's head lolled to the side and Maki's heart stopped at the lifelessness of the action, Nico's hair lank and obscuring her face. Maki gently swept it back, then pointed her wand at the night table and conjured a hot chocolate full of pepperup potion and the hottest spices Maki could think of. Nico would hate it, Maki found herself grinning through tears at the flood of complaint the force feeding her spicy food would prompt from the spitfire songstress. Honoka helped support Nico as Maki shook her gently, "Nico, wake up. It's time to come home."

Nothing. Rin wailed, but Umi shushed her, gentle hand on Rin's shoulder. Honoka stared at Maki wide eyed, silenced by fear. Nico would hate that, silence and fear. She'd want a song, so Maki began to sing the one she'd written as a wedding gift for Nico, which she'd been singing as a lullaby for her daughter. She pictured the baby relaxing as Umi joined in, her voice strong and smooth, then Honoka, then finally Rin, managing to keep her voice from choking with guilt.

"Maki?" Nico's whisper was so faint.

"Hush, Love. Drink this." Maki raised the drink to Nico's lips and tilted, Nico swallowing before she tasted. Then ruby eyes snapped open and before Nico could feel how exhausted she actually was she turned on her wife, blazing, tongue out, shaking her head, "What the...are you trying to kill me...what is in that…" And as the burst of energy drained, Maki got another dose in Nico.

"You're worse than the first years." Maki chided, amused, as Nico's face went through spasms of displeasure after she swallowed.

"Yeah, you try that with my tastebuds, Princess. What'd you put in it, fiendfyre?" Nico fake coughed, grating the sound over her tonsils, and Rin suddenly doubled over with laughter.

"Ooh, let me try!" Honoka reached for the cup, Maki knocked her hand away, Honoka opened her mouth, blue eyes wounded, and Maki conjured a two more cups, which Honoka and Rin downed cheerily. Maki tucked her wand into her robes, glanced at Umi, who nodded and positioned herself to guard the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH." Rin screamed, short hair standing up. "That's amazing. Hey Nico, can we start serving this to the audience. It'd be amazing."

Nico's head was on Maki's chest, her breathing still a little labored. Rin checked to see Nico's reaction to her suggestion and froze again.

"She's just exhausted, Rin. She'll be fine." Maki reassured her friend. She knew Rin and Honoka had done their best once they realized that Nico was in danger. After all, that was what Savage Sirens was about, keeping Evil back with cheer and smiles and friendship and heart. Her friends - and her wife, were the bravest people Maki knew.  
Nico moved and muttered like someone waking up from a dream, "No, Rin...imagine the smell...it'd be like facing a dragon with bad breath every night…" Nico shifted, taking some of the weight off Maki. "Give me that mug." Nico reached out a hand, Maki surreptitiously refilled it. Nico always forgot about nonverbal spells since her wand refused to acknowledge them. Part of why an unenthusiastic student had been so eager to find new ways to utilize innate magic.

Nico continued to make contorted faces that caricatured torture but when Maki found herself giggling and saw Nico's satisfied grin, she realized that she wasn't the only one taking care of someone.

Umi's voice broke the moment, "Rin, Honoka, let's go find some food."

Honoka rushed the door, "They have really good sandwiches at the bar."

"Rin?" Umi's call was gentle and Rin looked away from where Maki was giggling and stood, nodding.

"Maki." Umi had one more command.

Maki glanced up, not sure what Umi could want.

"Tell her." Umi shoved Rin into the hall before Rin could start the flood of questions.

"Tell me?" Nico blinked, still relaxed against Maki.

"Um…" Maki blushed, "There's something...well, I knew we wanted...and I had an idea…and…"

Nico pulled away, now concerned, eyes narrowed, "What happened? Did you and Hanayo breed some weird illegal beast hybrid for potion purposes or something?

"Kind of," Maki pounced forward, grabbing a quick, messy kiss. Wow, that concoction really was spicy enough to bring back a blaze of life from the brink, maybe Maki should wait, Nico must be exhausted, probably shouldn't strain her…

"Maki." Nico somehow managed to get a more tasking, censuring edge in her commands than any of Maki's teacher's ever had. Maki wasn't sure Hufflepuff students wouldn't start to miss Umi if Nico did return and head Hufflepuff.

Maki took Nico's hand and put it on her abdomen, "Meet…" Maki paused when Nico's eyes went wild with wonder, "meet our daughter."

"How?" Nico whispered, her voice trembling.

"Magic."

And with Nico's fierce kiss, the splash of Nico's ecstatic tears on her tingling skin, Maki knew tonight's nightmare was over. And their dearest dream, raising a family together, could begin.

A/N: I do like the thought of adult μ's at Hogwarts. Here's my house breakdown (because we've all done it):

Gryffindor: Rin, Honoka

Hufflepuff: Umi, Nico

Ravenclaw: Hanayo, Eli

Slytherin: Maki, Kotori, Nozomi

Nozomi, Eli, Umi, Hanayo, and Maki are Hogwarts faculty. Rin, Honoka, and Nico misheard "music hath charms to soothe the savage breast" and started a band, and Kotori, like her mother, the Minister of Magic, works in the Ministry.

Cheers! What's your cheer up song?


	4. Chapter 4: Reforged

**Summary: There was a Beast. And a Knight.**

Nico Yazawa had so few human memories left they were an annoyance rather than a pleasure. And so many centered on THAT knight, the one pursuing her relentlessly, with hair like fire and a sword that blazed like the sun in all the grays of Nico's world, with a horse whose rhythmic hoof falls Nico had memorized over the past months of unyielding pursuit.

But between waves of kidney fear and liver rage, between the bursts of energy that charged her muscles, the savorSMELLtaste of prey that caught her stomach, the spicy musk of pleasure that moved her feet during nights spent searching for relief, those last, those were the nights she remembered the Knight had been a Princess once, a Princess with a gentle, soothing voice, a soft, probing touch. But that Princess had traded her crown for a helmet, her castle for a trail, her ease for the hope of revenge. And tonight, exhausted, moon cutting a sliver into a dark stormy sky, Nico howled, lonely, the memory of another howl echoing back to her, a red haired beast, looming over Nico, Nico watching as a beautiful girl cried at her feet, terrified as the unwanted, ancient curse took her, fangs, claws and strength growing, reason fading, Nico watching it all, all this that she had done. On other nights, brief sharp memories struck her, like thorns in her fur, Nico with prickles at her neck, fearing discovery, kneeling next to the beast, urging it to eat a bowl of game-y soup, urging it to sing, swearing to find a solution.

Nico jumped, her ears had caught it, the sound of horses, no longer cautious, now at a gallop straight toward her howl.

Maki. Nico remembered the name.

Nico put a paw down and the point of a sharpened stone slashed pain through to her body and she remembered more, the night she'd gashed her palm and the beast's face, touching the silken fur for the last time with human fingers., human feelings, as with the mingling of the bloods, Nico called back the Yazawa's curse of the Nishikino first born. Nico felt the pain as the curse was absorbed into her blood, the searing of the change, the reforging of her body, the scarring of her soul, that is what had stolen her memories, the pain, they had spilled out, farther, more precious than her blood and Nico had been too hasty to crush them to her, to keep them safe. She'd fled as soon as the pain eased, ignoring the confused Princess's weak call to stay.

Nico had hidden in the woods, eking out a bare survival, clinging to this new life. But then the Princess had become the Knight, body reforged, soul scarred, hunting the Beast that had cursed her, a Knight armed with sword and horse and blazing determination, Nico had raced through kingdoms, stumbled across fields, climbed wearying mountains. And here, on a summit, no farther to climb, she would feel another cut, a final stroke, a darkness. Nico stopped, panting, frantically trying to pull a small shard of reason out of frantic impulse. Would Nico fight? She had cursed the Princess once and saved her once. What was left?

The horse galloped up, rearing as the Knight reined it in several lengths away. A quick hand gesture ordered the rest of her squad back as the Knight dismounted. Nico coiled, snarling while the Knight removed her helmet and tossed it aside, letting her long hair blow free, glorious strands of rose in the twilight. Amethyst eyes held steady and Nico forgot to growl. Then the sword was drawn and Nico crouched, still unsure if she would spring, but the Knight flung the sword behind her as she had the helmet. Her breastplate came off next, a slow awkward process, Nico watching in confusion. There, before her, in a loose tunic, was only the Princess. Memories flooded back to Nico, emotions, sorrow at being locked into generations of war, of pain, of no choices. Of a girl in a white dress. And then the Princess stepped forward and knelt, arms held open, wide with welcome, her voice a tender surprise.

"Nico." The Princess called.

But no one knew Nico's name. She was "that one" or "Her" of "The Witch" or the "The Tiny Crone" or "The Blighted." No one ever called her anything with kindness or…

"Nico." The Princess was standing, when had Nico crept so near, smellSOUNDfeel so enticing.

Lips so soft, between her ears, a press, a whisper, "Nico."

Searing pain, Nico fell, all the fears and wounds and memories tearing out of her, soul reforging, saved by strong arms when Nico expected to shatter.

Nico woke in a blanket, fire warm, alone with a Princess whose smile was brighter than the flames.

"How?" Nico croaked, sitting up, sore in more places than the human body had, amazed to have a voice again.

"There was always another way." Amethyst eyes were stars shimmering only for Nico, close enough to grasp their luster, and Nico reached out a shaky hand, stroking a cheek still fuzzy with fine red hairs.

"No. Nico searched everywhere." And Nico had. She could still feel the weight of the books, the tickle of the ancient dust inhaled into her lungs, hear the scratchy suspicious voices of her elders again. She remembered the years of searching.

"One way." Maki kept murmuring a song. Nico remembered singing it to the beast and its frantic, futile efforts to harmonize.

Maki leaned in cautiously, her lips not even a breath away from Nico's, in her eyes hope outshining weary sadness, "True love's kiss."

Searing bright joy caught fire as their lips sparked, reforging with the heat of passion two hearts, two families, two futures into one promise: Love.

A/N: And hey, it's an actual 1K drabble. An Anonymous prompt "where the witch falls in love with the cursed." Thanks for the ask; hope you're feeling better Anon.

Swapping Fairy Tale in for Kwami Swap (and a day early) as I have only seen one episode of Miraculous LadyBug, (on my to watch list), which is the fandom where the AU Yeah August idea originated.

And now I take a couple days to get back on a Casual Lunacy kick. Thanks so much for reading these : )


	5. Chapter 5: Cute

Summary: Hanayo's parents force her to go to camp and get away from her computer/cellphone screens.

Hanayo Koizumi's parents had taken a good look at their pale, hunched over, Idol obsessed, computer and cellphone screens continually reflected in her glasses daughter and decided, this summer would be different. Hanayo would be forced to look up from her screen and at people closer to her than on a stage. Hanayo Koizumi was going to summer camp, a very nice, exclusive, semester's worth of private school tuition summer long camp. Hanayo considered barricading herself in her room until she saw that each cabin had a better internet connection than the one she had at home. They couldn't force her outside after all, she wasn't joining the army.

The energetic, spiky haired ginger cutie who was part of one of the lifeguard teams caught up to Hanayo between the canteen and Hanayo's cabin, grabbed Hanayo's arm, and started dragging her poolward. Hanayo screamed, stumbling after, "Somebody save me!" but her three roommates only giggled. They reached the end of the beach, then the ginger, whose name was Rin, grabbed Hanayo around the waist and waded chest high into the Lake. Before Hanayo could even register what happened, Rin's partner, a leggy redhead named Maki was right there, glaring at Rin, pulling her away from Hanayo.

"That was stupid dangerous, Rin." Maki snarled, "You'll get another warning."

"It wasn't dangerous. Rin was careful. Nyathing wrong with a little fun."

Maki turned to where Hanayo was spluttering, "Are you all right, Miss?"

Hanayo nodded, watching Rin pull her face into a long, serious expression behind Maki's back and laughing a little, "No...I'm...it's okay...I'm fine; just a little startled."

Maki whirled, catching Rin with her tongue out, "She's not even wearing a bathing suit, Rin. What were you thinking?"

Rin shrugged, "She's going to turn into a ghost because she never comes outside." Rin puffed up her chest, "I'm saving the camp from being haunted, Maki."

Maki rolled her eyes at Rin, then shrugged apologetically at Hanayo, and Hanayo found herself grinning at the interplay between the two.

"Hanayo." She blurted.

The redhead looked confused, "Huh?"

"My name is Hanayo."

"Hi Hanayo," Rin rushed Hanayo with her arms out but Maki grabbed the collar of her soaked staff t-shirt and nearly lifted Rin off the ground.

"Don't make me launch you into the lake." Maki dropped Rin, the shorter girl's forward motion arrested, "Again. She's Rin. I'm Maki. Nice to finally see you out here. We" Maki glared at Rin again, "have to get back to work."

"I bet you have cute swimsuits." Rin shouted over her shoulder as Maki pushed her back to their post. Hanayo blushed, watching the amusing contrast between the tall, cool redhead and the short, cute enough to be an idol ginger. Rin winked and waved when she got to her chair and Hanayo found herself waving back, suddenly part of the bustle at beach. So many girls, chattering, laughing, some songs the air, splashing...girls who occasionally wandererd close enough to Hanayo to brush against her arms...Hanayo found herself in no rush to return to her computer, until a shiver reminded her she'd been dunked into the Lake.

Hanayo fell into a routine over the next two weeks, breakfast with Rin and Maki and some of their friends, mornings on the internet, lunch, one of the camp activities and then hanging out on the beach until dinner, with her sketchbook, or if Rin had an afternoon off, playing Frisbee or something. Maki preferred to read on her afternoon offs, or she would disappear and not be there for dinner or the evening sing-a-long around the campfire. Hanayo was sad when Maki missed those, because the redhead had a beautiful voice, rivaling some Idols, but Rin's enthusiasm was enough for at least three people, so Hanayo always had fun anyway. Rin, being one of the few people Hanayo had ever met with any familiarity with the Japanese language, had given her the nickname Kayo-chin and made sure to keep the seat catercorner to the lifeguard stand free in the afternoons.

Hanayo had just reapplied her sunscreen, her sketchbook on the arm of her chair, when a mosquito flew by. Quickly swatting it knocked her sketchbook to the sand and it flew open right at the feet of Maki, who'd gone to get drinks from the canteen. Maki reached down to pick it up with a quick smile but froze when she saw the open page, then closed it carefully, staring hard through her sunglasses.

"Here you go." Maki handed the sketchbook back with a quick nod, then shouted to her partner, "I got you DragonFruit, Rin."

"Awesome. Thanks, Maki!" Rin bounced on the stand and Maki hurried to get there before it over tilted again.

Hanayo would have been smiling at the cheerfulness of Rin's voice, but she was staring at the last two pages of her sketchbook, drawings of Rin posing in various frilly outfits and swimsuits that Hanayo had liked from this summer's crop of K and J-Pop MVs. Rin always wore board shorts and a tank top or t-shirt, only stripping to her bikini top if there was a rescue or a race, even her rainy day outfits were tended boyish and Hanayo couldn't help imaging how she'd look in a sundress or a bright yellow bikini or….Hanayo shook her head and stole a glance at Maki, who was still staring from behind her sunglasses. Would she tell Rin? Would Rin think Hanayo was some kind of a creep? Was Hanayo some kind of a creep? She closed her sketchbook and tried to watch the birds in the trees and not stare at any of the girls on the beach.

To top off Hanayo's unease, the menu at the canteen was once again full of things lacking rice. She was really missing her mother's cooking and between that and the thought that Maki was sitting Rin down to warn her to stay away from Hanayo, she found herself on the beach, watching the gentle waves and sighing, wondering if she should just hide in her cabin for the rest of her stay. She was startled by the sound of a canoe in the water and looked up to see Maki stepping out to pull it onshore. Before Hanayo could turn and run, Maki waved and hurried over, leaving the canoe on the dock.

"Hi, Hanayo."

Hanayo's voice was barely a whisper,"...hi."

"Let's sit." Maki strode to where two seats had been pushed together earlier, draping herself over one.

Was Maki going to tell Hanayo to stay away from her friend. Hanayo felt her heart hammering. That might be fine, as long as she didn't tell Rin about the sketches. Hanayo didn't really care if the world ended, as long as Rin NEVER found out about the sketches.

Hanayo sat, perched on the edge of the seat, ready to flee.

"I saw your drawings." Maki said, fingers tapping a rhythm on the arms of her chair.

"I...I'm sorry…" Hanayo gulped, her throat felt so small and constricted, "Please don't tell Rin, please, I'm not going to do anything...I'm not a stalker...I'm...she's just so pretty…"

Maki sighed, steepling her fingers together and looking over the Lake, "I know."

A suspicion was confirmed in Hanayo's mind and she shot up, "Oh, are you...I'm sorry...I wasn't trying to steal your...girl...girlfriend."

Maki turned toward Hanayo, and there was enough light for Hanayo to see the tilted up eyebrow and what might have been an amusement in light, lavender eyes. But Maki's voice was cold. "Good. Cause then I'd have to drag your weighted body into the Lake."

Hanayo's knees got wobbly and she fell back into her seat. After a long moment, Maki laughed, and the merriment in it echoed across the water, "You're too easy. It's no wonder Rin wants to prank you so bad."

"Prank?" What was Maki talking about?

"Never mind." Maki kept chuckling as Hanayo fidgeted, not sure where to go or what to say, "We're getting off track." Maki scooted her chair closer to Hanayo's and rested a hand briefly on the fidgeting girl's knee, "Calm down. Rin's been my friend for years. She's not my girlfriend." Maki glanced briefly across the Lake.

"Oh." Hanayo settled and Maki stretched out in her chair, arms behind her head.

"Rin's always being teased about being too boyish for feminine clothes so she never wears them."

"That's sad."

"Yep." Maki said with a pop.

There was silence. Then Hanayo decided to ask a question, "How did you meet your girlfriend?"

"We were lifeguards together last year. Didn't get along at all until I kissed her. Then this summer she got a job as head lifeguard at the camp across the Lake."

"Why?"

Maki stretched out her legs and raised her voice, "To quote her: "If Nico has to date you, Princess, you can't expect me be your boss too, Nico Nico Ni."" Maki raised a hand to her temple at the last phrase and giggled.

"She sounds fun…" Hanayo

"She's pretty much everything. It's amazing." Maki said, her voice a little proud as she started humming.

"Did she ask you out? Or did you?" Hanayo had never talked about this sort of thing with anyone.

Maki shifted so she was looking at Hanayo, "Neither exactly. We skipped a few steps."

"Oh." Hanayo shrunk a little.

More silence, but it was a calmer, friendly moment between comrades in arms on the beach, then Maki spoke again, "Nico's coming over tomorrow to stargaze and Rin always tags along. It's annoying." An aggrieved sigh, mostly for dramatic effect, "You'd do me a big favor if you came along and kept her company."

"I don't know anything about the stars." Hanayo muttered, suddenly nervous again.

Maki stood up, "Rin's been listening to me for the last four summers. Just ask her. And bring a blanket or something…" She offered her hand to Hanayo, "A small one." Hanayo thought about that, then blushed and let the taller girl pull her up. "Meet us here, after curfew."

"Okay."

"But don't follow Nico and me too closely," Maki sounded serious again.

"Oh, all right."

Maki started back toward the canoe, "There's a few nice places to get privately lost on the way I'll take you. Rin's easy to distract."

"I've noticed."

"You notice a lot. Better get inside. There'll be a patrol soon." Maki hefted the canoe, "See you tomorrow."

Hanayo forgot to reply as she wandered back to her cabin, lost in imagining what Rin would say, how close she would sit, if she'd even be glad Hanayo was joining them.

"And hey, Hanayo." Maki called.

"Yes?"

"Show her the sketches sometime. They're really good."

Hanayo blushed. And her fingers itched to grab a pencil and sketch Rin, wearing a sleeveless dress colored with a spring green like the one in her eyes, pointing out stars with one hand while lying in Hanayo's lap. It was a sweet picture, one to dream on. Not barricading the door to her room had been the right choice, Hanayo realized. Outside there were possibilities. And so many cute girls with pretty smiles.

A/N: Planned it to be more RinPana, but turned into Maki, the good friend, and matchmaker. I love the first years' friendship. 'A New Me' is one of my favorite episodes.

Work on Casual Lunacy progresses. We have dug out from the snowday.


	6. Chapter 6: Respect

**Summary: Nico's coming of age dance goes off the rails when the original band is suddenly replaced by a stubborn redheaded guitarist.**

Nico, heir eldest of the Yazawas, was very aware of her impact. At the Spring Gathering of the Clans, she'd had the audience in her grasp. Hair swept up, dark red furisode with an exquisite pattern of blossoms and butterflies, every vocal trick she'd learned from her singing classes adding depth and emotional texture to her words. Everyone in the vast room had seen her, she'd heard the mass intake of breath, everyone had heard her, there had been no rumble of side conversations picked up by ears to used to listening for siblings, but Nico doubted any of the nobles present had actually listened, as all the chatter in the halls after was about her appearance and the exquisite contrast of pale skin and bold color choice. But eventually, Nico would get through to them. Change needed to happen. The larger landed clans DID have a responsibility to the smaller families. Nico's siblings were not going to have to marry to protect the Yazawa clan, like Nico would. She swept confidently through the lower halls of Castle Nishikino, a smile for everyone she passed, wondering who would be attending her coming of age dance in four months. She missed one set of lavender eyes that narrowed as Nico skipped through her admirers, flirting. They'd watched her speech from a hidden balcony.

Nico fussed over her gown, her sisters helping. It would be a long night. Nico loved being the center of attention, but tonight, really, the attention was on future alliances. Her mother had been negotiating but had not shared with Nico any thoughts on prospective suitors, preferring to let her daughter choose for herself. Most of Nico thought that impractical, but part of her was intrigued by the romance of finding love on a dance floor. Not that she could let that romantic fantasy sway her from strategic concerns.

There wasn't a band, that surprised and distressed Nico, who was sure a quintet had been agreed on, just one young musician, dressed fairly casually for the evening, hair under a drooping hat, lounging at the front of the stage. Sharp lavender eyed Nico as she and her mother did a final check of the ballroom before the guests arrived.

"I thought there was an ensemble playing tonight?" Nico asked her mother.

The older Yazawa shook her head, "Hired away by the Nishikinos."

Nico frowned, "Of course, they just want to tramp all over Nico's night. For their daughter the recluse, right?"

Her mother hesitated, "I don't think so. Something about an anniversary?"

"Does this one have a name?" Nico asked, pointing in the musician's direction.

"Hyou."

The musician, red hair messy under a skewed hat, wearing a lavender gown that echoed the bright color of her eyes, had been tuning her instrument, but lifted her head when she heard the name and seeing Nico's stare, fumbled with her guitar. The twang echoed.

Nico glared at her mother, "The most important night of Nico's life and this is what I get."

Nico's mother just smiled, "She comes highly recommended."

Nico rolled her eyes, and charged the stage, her mother watching with amusement.

"Hey, Hyou."

Another guitar fumble, and a refusal to make eye contact, "I'm...I'm busy."

"You won't have anything to tune for if you don't talk to Nico."

The girl put the guitar aside, ran a hand through the hair sneaking out over her ear and cocked her chin at Nico, "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" I want the band I asked for." Nico fumed, "Who are you?"

A stare off, the musician rising to her feet, much taller than Nico, "Ma…" Head shake, "Maybe you should just listen." She grabbed the guitar and strummed a lively tune that made Nico's feet twitch with the urge to dance.

"See Nico," Her mother came up behind her, hand on Nico's shoulder, "I told you she came highly recommended. Now let's go get you ready." She smiled at Hyou, "I'll have them bring you some food."

A polite nod, while Nico hissed. Already something had gone wrong.

The next wrong thing was Nico's first dance partner, no, not one of the pretty girls, but the twice Nico's age, overpreened, overwaxed, pallid son of a middling family. He would not have made Nico's dance card, but he'd traded a dance with an only marginally better prospect who'd just gotten engaged.

Sweating, clammy hands too. Nico's stiffness screamed displeasure, but pale and dripping proceeded to ignore all the signs and inform Nico of his vast and many charms,illusory as far as she could tell. Then he pulled her closer and the music picked up, switching from a slow waltz to a sprightly jig. Nico would have glared at the musician but she was having too much fun watching her partner stomp on his own feet in a futile attempt to keep up as Nico gathered her gown and let her feet tap away. The song finished with a flourish and Nico retreated giggling to the drinks table until her next partner arrived. Nico looked to the bandstand and Hyou smirked, causing Nico to squelch any further urge toward amusement

This one was a little lively, Nico's height and age, amusing, she found herself laughing at a joke or two, and well able to keep up with the foxtrot the guitarist had settled into, which kept slowing and slowing until Nico found herself swaying in place, increasingly frustrated as her partner kept awkwardly trying to maintain some sort of a flow at a beat that a made a walk look like a tarantella.

Barely keeping herself from baring her teeth as she made her excuses, claiming a need to look after the music, Nico charged the stage again, as Hyou was merrily strumming a lively folk tune, grinning at the women circling up for the group dance.

"This is not a peasant feast." Nico muttered, trying to keep her voice low.

"Food would be better if it were." Hyou kept grinning, speaking out of the side of her mouth.

"Uuuuuuggggggggggggihdajhhjkdb" Nico stomped, exactly as the circling groups did.

Hyou made eye contact, "See, it's in your blood. Much more fun than these fake romance-y things."

"Nico is not a peasant."

The musician replied by beginning an even older, peppier tune, usually played at the May festivals when lovers started entwining themselves, watching amused as Nico fought the urge to join in.

"I know my audience." Hyou winked.

"You know…" Nico began but a polite cough behind her made her turn. The blued sable hair of the youngest Sonoda daughter gleamed in the candlelight.

"Excuse me, Nico, but I believe I have the honor of the next dance." A hand was extended at the perfect height, a bow showcasing the graceful body filling out a delicately hand painted twilight gown, "May I."

Nico's breath caught a bit at the sight and she heard a grumble behind her. And then a snap, and a smooth voice, with a hint of smugness, "My apologies, ladies, I need to restring my guitar."

Nico whirled but Hyou had already bounded off the stage. The Sonoda waited patiently, amber eyes calm. "Let's get something to drink." Nico decided, exasperation in her voice as she stepped off the stage. A chance for a quiet talk with the Sonoda was better than the scandal strangling the musician ruining her party.

"Of course," a steady arm was offered and Nico was steered through a confused and mumbling crowd. What had her mother been thinking.

Nico's grand social debut was over and all that she had definitively decided was that musicians gave her headache, no matter how expertly their graceful fingers occasionally danced across the strings. Any charm had been entirely eclipsed by the smug redhead's ATTITUDE. And her tendency to change the tempo or the song the second Nico started to feel in synch with her dance partner. No respect at all. Completely trolling Nico all night long. And on her birthday.

Nico changed into her nightwear, threw herself on the bed, the ranting that had started once she hit the family's suite of rooms continuing. She found herself getting louder as the sound of a stringed instrument being played got closer to her...

Nico launched herself from the bed, onto her balcony, hanging over the edge, glaring at the guitarist, her red hair blowing free, leaning against the nearest tree. There wasn't much light in the courtyard but it was enough for Nico to see an increasingly familiar mischievous grin.

"You!" Nico shouted, "Are you trying to ruin the rest of Nico's night?"

Hyou raised a finger to her lips in a shushing gesture. Nico stormed back inside her room, grabbed riding breeches, shoved the skirt of her nightgown into them, returning to the balcony and stretching out to where she could reach the trellis.

"Going to strangle her with those strings," Nico muttered as she worked her way down with practiced ease, "Like I should have earlier...Nico needs new security...who lets wandering musicians actually wander...can't trust anyone…" The ground arrived sooner than Nico expected and she fell into waiting hands.

"Let go." Nico snarled, Hyou did so immediately, light skin darkening with a blush. "Why are you bothering Nico." No response, no eye contact, "Why are you here?"

The musician considered for a moment, then approached again, "To wish you a happy birthday."

"The," Nico felt her nostrils flaring, "why couldn't you have just put on a better performance at NICO'S SPECIAL BIRTHDAY DANCE?!"

Serious head shake, hair falling shaggily across furrowed forehead, "I'm..I'm" deep breath, "respecting your sovereignty."

"What are you talking about?" Nico was genuinely confused. If this the sort of illicit conversation that happened between midnight and dawn, Nico was staying in bed next time.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Hyou sputtered.

"A moonlit conversation about land rights?" Nico was genuinely flummoxed.

"No," Hyou's body language tensed, "Change? Or did you...not mean it...and plan to dance off with the droolingest, handsiest, highest bidder?"

If this was what adulthood was, Nico decided, this feeling that you'd missed most of a conversation, adults could keep it and she'd tuck herself back into bed with Cocoro and knock her age back to match her looks. But no, adulthood was coping with random strangeness. Nico sighed, watching as the redhead paced her courtyard, mumbling. Nico reached out to catch an arm and pulled the taller girl in. First question first, "Why did you wreck Nico's night."

"None...none of them could have kept up with you…" scuffling of feet, fingers in hair, "dancing.'

"And…" Nico was puzzled, but from the way the other girl had stilled at Nico's touch and the rapid pace of her raspy breathing, Nico was beginning to get a suspicion of motive, "And you can?"

A quick, definite shake of the head, then a whisper, "No...but I can learn."

Nico's fingers tightened, "So Nico teaches you."

A nod.

"Who are you?"

"Maki." That sounded familiar somehow.

"Suits you better."

"Nishikino."

For the only time in her life, Nico had no words. She found herself leaning into Maki for balance as she swayed. "Mama knew."

Maki nodded again.

"Why?" Nico stood, her hand resting on the one Maki had at her waist.

"I heard you. At the castle. Months ago. Wanting to make changes." The sun was coming up, but not as bright as the blaze of determination in eyes that suddenly caught Nico's, "I do too." And then shyness bolted back and Maki glanced away, "If you accept my propo…" a quick choke, "this alliance, you can help me."

"You'd be helping Nico." Firm.

Maki sighed, but as Nico watched the open face she'd been unable to ignore all evening, she saw only alertness and respect.

"Nico has a specifically detailed plan."

Maki pulled Nico closer "So yes?"

"Why didn't you just roll up with the family entourage?"

Mischief again; Nico liked that look, "No fun. Chaperones."

Nico stood up on tiptoe, watching Maki close her eyes and lean in, then she chirped "Nico has a 'no musical miscreants on the trellis' rule."

Maki blinked, glancing toward the balcony, "I..I can...leave the guitar down here."

Nico snorted, "Nico knows Mama didn't agree to that." The blush was sunset redux and too tempting. "Nico will make you breakfast."

There was a serious pout, at least until Nico laughed and pecked a quick kiss on Maki's cheek and dragged the redhead after her, "Every morning you're here."

A/N:I had to type this while on new kitten patrol so please forgive any errors. This was an Anonymous Tumblr request for "Royalty" so I hope you enjoy! My wife wanted Nico as the Princess as Maki as the musician who swept her away so here we are.


	7. Chapter 7: Fake It 'Til Maki Breaks It

**Summary: Nico and Eli try fake dating to boost Eli's career.**

Donner, big, blonde, muscled, in a relationship with another woman...Eli Ayase wanted the part so badly. The Shadow Cabinet series being developed had put out a call for LGBTQ actresses for the parts of Donner and Blitzen. Eli wanted in on that short list. Her career had been stalled for awhile, a few modelling gigs, nothing like Nico's career arc, with a starring role in a ground breaking, mostly musical romantic comedy set in an music conservatory. Nico had decided to take a break, develop a project as a director, leverage her star power into something personal.

Eli had talked to Nozomi about ways to raise her profile and as reluctant as she initially was about Nozomi's suggestion, the more she thought about, on the way to Nico's condo, the faster her steps got. Nico could only say no. And then laugh at her for years. Might be worth it. And Nozomi was already laughing at her now. Eli smiled, looking forward to when her girlfriend returned from Japan, but that was months away still.

Nico was sitting at her desk, taking selfies. She'd just renovated her spare bedroom as an office and had spent the last two days texting Eli about the best angle for the professional look. Eli had been sending back very unprofessional photos of the cacti on her kitchen windowsill.

"Hey, Eli, Nico figured it out without any help from you." Nico dropped her phone, sticking out her tongue.

Eli shrugged, then slid behind Nico, hugging the dark haired woman, "I need your help, Nico."

"Who does Nico need to hurt?" Nico jumped to her feet, hands up in Marquis of Queensbury pose, brow furrowed comically over crimson eyes, like an angry Tex Avery cartoon character.

Eli giggled and stole Nico's seat, spinning it and stretching out her legs, "You're adorable, Nico."

"Nico is tough. And dangerous."

"Dangerously cute." Eli blew a kiss.

Nico brushed it off, muttering as she started rearranging various things on her shelf, "Flattery does not work on Nico." Then she glared at Eli, "What's up?"

"I need to be gayer."

"Talk to your girlfriend."

"She's in Japan." Eli sighed, "And this was her idea."

Now Nico looked suspicious, "What was Nozomi's idea?"

"Raising my profile by being seen in public doing date like stuff with you."

"Everyone knows you're already dating Nozomi."

Eli frowned, "Turns out not so much. And I want to get on the Shadow Cabinet casting director's radar."

Nico scratched her chin, "Donner."

"Donner."

"I could make calls?" Nico offered, skipping right over the dating suggestion as if she hadn't heard it.

"Nicooooo…."

"Eliiiiiiiiii…." Nico pfffed, "Nozomi is crazy."

"Yes." Eli grinned happily, unabashed in her admiration of even Nozomi's trickster qualities.

"Nico is not."

"Come on, Nico." Eli scooted the chair over, wrapping her arms around Nico's waist, forcing the smaller woman to pull her around the room, "You'll like it. Your pics'll be all over and you can tell everyone about directing."

Nico broke Eli's hold, "Why me?"

Eli chuckled, "Nozomi says I'm not your type."

"No, generally Nico prefers SINGLE and sexy." She waggled a finger at Eli, "Not that you're sexy. Nico is sexy, Eli is…." Nico swept a hand up and down as Eli pouted and Nico spit out the word, "Statuesque."

Eli leaned over the chair back, "I'll spring for a suit so you can get your Janelle Monae Noir Town Hitchcock vibe on."

Nico hesitated, looked at the page of the photoshoot she'd framed on her wall, Janelle Monae suited up and cocking a lighter, then sighed "Perfect cool. Nico already has the fedora. And Nico knows a good vintage shop with a tailor."

"So?" The big eyes. Nico hated the big eyes. Eli's blue ones gleamed with good humor and just a bit of sadness. The thing that nearly convinced Nico was that she knew how much Eli would rather be doing this with her actual girlfriend. Eli remembered something and pulled out her phone, "Nozomi said if you didn't do this, the cards were foreboding."

"She just likes to use fancy words."

"Says the person who just called me something so dusty I nearly sneezed."

Nico, arms crossed over her chest, considered. Things had been slow, papers were being signed, money was being transferred, insurance contracts were being finalized. She had about a week before the crazy started. And Eli had been a good friend since their freshman year at NU. "Three dates. Then Nico starts cinematographer interviews."

"Agreed."

"No tongue."

Eli stuck out hers.

"You wish." Nico countered.

Date one was a wedding. Nico had picked out the suit, without Eli, and when Eli saw Nico stroll into her apartment, snazzy in a charcoal and gray glen plaid, pressed and gleaming, Eli knew Nico had paid more than she'd told Eli. Boots were polished, Nico's hand rested jauntily in her pocket, jacket undone enough that the suspender popped a bit. Crimson tie with a small black design scattered over it completed the look. Nico tilted her hat, "Feel gayer yet."

Eli laughed and flipped her phone around, "Say hi to Nozomi."

"Why?"

Nozomi's laugh floated into the room, "Have her back by eleven, Nico-chi."

Nico grabbed the phone, "Bye Mom."

Eli had opted for a bright blue pantsuit, lacy, see through ivory camisole underneath, white Chuck Taylors on her feet, orchid in her hair, "Let's go blow out the gender binary."

Nico offered her arm, "Nico prefers 'let's Bowie.'"

The "on the way to a wedding with my best girl" rising star Eli Ayase photo Nico had posted had blown up and when they actually arrived at the venue, there was a stir at the entrance. Nico knew cameras were out, pictures would be posted, she'd even provided the hashtag: #NicoEli1st. Why not let the universe in on their first 'date.' The universe liked snooping. Nico found a few people who were linking to Eli's modelling campaigns. And Eli was posting about how glad she was people could find relationships that worked for them, with a #thanksNozomi and a winky face. Interest, mild controversy, lots of talk, probably wouldn't hurt Nico. And this mansion was gorgeous, shadows and corners and patterns and contrasts. Nico might have to consider it for a location if she ever did a murder mystery type of thing, Hitchcocky...Nico had the suit now, although unlike Cary Grant in North By Northwest, she wouldn't let it steal the movie. Unbuttoning her jacket, while Eli found the family of her friend the bride, Nico pulled out her semi vintage Zippo with a pinup girl on it. Nico wouldn't smoke just for mood, but as she leaned against the wall, stretching out a leg, she flicked a flame exactly as a redhead came around the corner, tripping over her leg, Nico stumbling forward, loosing her grip on the lighter, which fell on the back of the now prone redhead. Nico snatched it up, closing it, hastily patting down the person for flames.

"Get your hands off me!" The redhead pushed up, she was dressed in jeans and a hoodie. Very unsuited to a wedding.

"Watch where you're going!" Nico shouted, scared.

"Sorry, Arsonist." The blade of the redhead's sarcasm was samurai worthy, her lavender eyes narrowed and daring Nico to say something.

"Nico was trying to save your life." Nico pocketed the lighter with a flair, her heart fluttering too fast.

"Sorry, don't need your help. Just stay out of my way."

Nico stepped aside, sweeping out a hand, "Gladly."

"Stupid celebrities." The redhead muttered as she passed, which caused Nico to grin. Recognized, check.

"Nico forgives you." Too good not to toss off a parting barb.

The responding glare was Klieg level.

Since these were Eli's friends, as the reception started a few had wondered about Nozomi, and Eli had politely explained they were taking a time out while Nozomi decided if she wanted to stay in Japan. So Eli was just casually going a few dates to stay busy. Nico was an old friend. At this point in the story, Nico would grin and wink. The fifth time through Nico found herself distracted by a spotlight on a piano and red hair she'd seen before, now wearing a stunning purple backless dress with a train, sat at the piano, elegant fingers hovering over the keys. Nico loosened her collar, elbows on the table, staring, as the pianist began "Come Rain or Shine" and the couple took the dance floor. Eli nudged Nico so hard she nearly fell off her chair, "HEY!"

"We were just saying" Eli smiled at the matronly woman next to her, "how nice it is to not to just be trying to find a date online."

"Nico mostly stays out of the dating pool." Nico stated, eyes still on the redhead, who had started another song, one that Nico couldn't quite recognized.

Eli coughed and her foot came down on Nico's, "Until I told her I didn't want to come to this wedding alone."

Nico realized she must have missed a few cues. "You'll agree, Eli is too nice to come to a wedding alone. Nico is too chivalrous for that."

Eli smiled, her foot easing up, the matron clucked sympathetically.

"You're terrible at this." Eli hissed in Nico's ear.

Nico flailed a hand toward Eli as she turned around in her chair, facing the pianist, "Leave me alone. I'm trying to figure out the songs."

"Crazy He Calls Me" The matron offered, "Isn't she wonderful?"

"Who is she?" Nico's question was too quick, as she couldn't take her eyes off the muscles revealed by the sloping back.

"Nishikino Maki. She's crazy rich, splits her time between photography and music." Note of pride, "I know her parents, they wanted her to be a doctor."

"Nico'd be sick all the time." Nico muttered.

Eli stomped again, Nico glared, Eli tilted her head in the direction of the third person at the table. Nico smiled and decided to save the day and her toes, "Nico is just a big fan of the American standard songbook and you rarely get to hear them played this well, live."

"I know" a warm smile from the target audience, "It's a wedding gift to us."

Nico stood, eyes still on the piano, but a hand held out to Eli, "Shall we dance, Eli."

"Excuse us, Geri."

"Of course," near drunken tittering, "Enjoy yourself, girls."

Eli let Nico pull her into a hold, "You're really terrible at this."

Nico sighed, "You're really not my type."

"RIght there with ya." Eli mocked Nozomi's accent and Nico snorted.

"Nico is everyone's type."

"What'd the redhead do?" Eli followed Nico's lead, amused by her friend's antics. Nico was always worth the price of admission.

"Tried to set herself on fire with Nico's lighter."

Eli doubled over with laughter, evening out their heights, "You're terrible at everything."

Nico rolled her shoulders in a long shrug as she finally caught the pianist's eye and winked. "Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered" picked up tempo, "Nico has hidden talents."

"Charm isn't one of them."

Nico let Eli twirl herself out into the middle of the dance floor, pulling her close on the dancer's return, "You'll never know."

"Nope. And I'm perfectly fine with that."

"This is a dumb way to get people's attention, you know. Nico will call people." Nico was confidently leading them through the dancing crowd, when the pianist started to sing, "This Is The End of A Beautiful Friendship," her voice a breathy, smooth as silk cord twisting through the crowd, Nico stopped, Eli bumping into her. The brides were dancing, foreheads touching, happily absorbed in each other. Nico and Eli shared a glance, both a little envious, both a little lonely.

"Let's sit down." Eli pulled Nico off the dance floor.

"Yeah. At the bar."

"No. We are going to call Nozomi and let her hear this. It's amazing." Eli pulled out her phone.

"It is." Nico settled back backwards in her seat so she could watch the pianist, "You're hopeless."

"And you love me." Eli leaned over to kiss Nico's cheek, Nico's smile was wry.

"You're ruining my mysterious vibe."

Nozomi's voice cut in, "Oh Nico-chi, you're too cute to be mysterious. Like a tiny kitten about to pounce on a dust bunny."

"Go away Nozomi."

"I am."

"Well then come home so your girlfriend doesn't try to date me."

There was a humming, which Nico barely heard over Maki's voice wrapping itself around "Orange Colored Sky" while Nico's foot tapped along, "You know, Nico-chi, I think I will."

"Nozomi!" Eli cried out, Nico glanced over her shoulder, yep tears as Eli took the phone off speaker and left the table, speaking rapidly.

Then the redhead bowed her way into a break and Nico grabbed a glass of water and a flower out of the centerpiece and angled her way to the corridor Maki had fled down.

The redhead was leaning gracefully in a breeze, a few hairs blowing, head down, hands smoothing her dress. Nico coughed and she looked up, "Oh, you."

Nico put on her best smile, "That was amazing. And Nico doesn't even like piano."

An incredulous look under a sharply raised eyebrow, "Noted. I think I'll keep playing it though. You know, for the people with taste."

"I'm sorry about the lighter." Nico stated, offering the flower and the flute, "It's water."

Maki put the flower in the flute, "No thanks."

"The singing though, WOW…" Nico nodded, trying for sage, "And Nico is a professional."

The other eyebrow went, although the cheeks flushed slightly. "Really." Sarcasm stained the ceiling.

"Well, more pop stuff, but yeah." Nico ignored the disdain. Nico sniffed the flower, then reached into her inside pocket for her card, "Had my own show. Now I'm directing."

Maki made a big show of having no pockets and tucked the card into the band of Nico's hat, which, although Nico would never have admitted it, might have deflated her slightly.

"Anyway," Nico tilted her head at the taller woman, enjoying a moment of silence before saving the situation, although her words came out in a nervous rush, "Alakazam! Nico just wanted to say your voice is as pretty as you are and if Nico can ever help you out, let me know."

"Thanks, I'm good." The redhead swept by, flicking a hand up and it took Nico until the redhead looked back winking, settling Nico's fedora on her head, to realize she'd lifted Nico's hat.

"Hey!" Nico started to chase after, but then paused at the edge of the dance floor, considering. She searched for a blonde head and found it across the floor. Raising her hands to her mouth, she shouted in that direction, "Hey, Eli."

Blue eyes locked on hers and Nico continued as Maki began to play "Fly Me To The Moon." "We're breaking up."

A/N: Anonymous dropped "you asked me to your wedding but your cousin's cute" in my ask box, which seemed a fake dating natural, which turned into this, because like Nico and Eli, I am terrible at this ; ) I think the world could use some more Nico Eli friendship.

Shadow Cabinet is a good comic from the Milestone Media days, and then Donner and Blitzen spun off into The World Needs Heroes with a few others.

Take care! New kitten has pushed my to do list back.


	8. Chapter 8: Call Me

**Summary: Maki really wants to know things...**

"Never?" Nico Yazawa was staring at the hot mess of a redheaded freshman music major over the single shotglass they were trading back and forth. When the redhead's hands got shaky, Nico took over pouring duties.

Shake of the head, slight blush, luminous lavender eyes quickly checking for a reaction, then the glance skittering to the side.

"Not even…" Nico leaned forward, her whisper stage loud thanks to tequila distortion, "by your…"

The redhead clumsily put her hands all over Nico's face, silencing the junior. Nico presumed she'd been aiming for Nico's mouth, but it had been a near miss of a truly damaging poke in the right eye.

"Shhhh…" Maki hissed, leaning into Nico, "not here."

Nico grabbed bottle, shot glass, and redhead and headed for the bathroom, locking the door and sitting Maki on the edge of the tub, offering her the next shot, "Tell Nico."

Maki choked the shot down; she was terrible at straight down the throat, or anything straight, she'd claimed earlier in the evening, which had gotten Nico's attention. So here they were.

Nico poured another shot and held it under the redhead's nose…"Tell Nico."

The redhead, Maki, Nico remembered, gulped and muttered "obscene...phone...pen..."

Nico pulled the shot back and drained it, "Tell Nico again. Louder."

Maki shook her head, and the next words came out as a whisperstream, "WrongnumberIwasboredheknewthegirlbeforeme…" a panic hiccup, a pat from Nico, and then the story continued, "startingtalkingtoldhimIwasgayhestarteddescribingthingsandI…"

Whoosh, Nico thought as wide eyes looked right at her, for some kind of a comment, "I don't even like…" Maki shuddered before she finished the thought.

Nico leaned in, "What did he describe?"

"Uh…" Maki looked startled, then licked her lips, then stood. Nico grabbed her hand, pulling her back down. Some things in the bathroom were breakable and the redhead seemed about to explode...Nico giggled...into random motion.

"Nico?"

"Just sit. Nico has to process. So you've never really…" A pause and a head shake from Maki, "and you really just want to get it over with so you can concentrate on piano."

Maki grabbed the bottle and overpoured, When the shot was safely down and her head tilted back toward Nico, she spoke clearly for the first time in an hour, "It just seems like it should be easier, once I know what…"

"What it feels like." Nico finished.

Another gulp and nod, and the whisper dropped even lower so Nico had to lean in even closer, practically between Maki's knees. "I keep getting distracted, but I want…"

Nico rested a hand on the tub, and it nestled next to Maki's hip, but neither of them acknowledged the contact, "what do you want, Maki?"

"Trust."

Nico sat back, twirling the bottle by the neck, "What about your friends?"

Emphatic negative body language, "They keep teasing me and I just can't...I'd have to see them...weird."

Like this wasn't.

Maki leaned forward, the alcohol on her breath almost a full shot's worth of tipping Nico over into an even stranger night, striped shirt unbuttoned down into some very striking cleavage, "What about you, Nico? Have you..."

Nico winked, "Got it out of the way in high school. We had fun, experimented. Went to different colleges. No biggie."

Maki stood this time, shaky, finger flashing out accusingly, "I want that." Nico carefully positioned herself between Maki and anything that could tilt her into a concussion, "But I wasn't gay then."

"Huh?" Nico scratched her head. "Did you take a pill after graduation or something?"

Maki pushed Nico. Nico didn't mind, it was a little like a cute kitten hipchecking her. "No, Stupid. Too busy. Didn't realize. Missed casual."

"You're in college, college invented casual." Nico steered Maki back to sitting, this time on the sink.

"With who? Someone at the party?" Maki scoffed at Nico, almost tapping her nose, Nico really was going to lose an eye here, "We're all in a show. We'll be together all the time."

Nico took a thinking shot of tequila and suddenly the tiny, monstrous hint of a dare lurking in her peripheral mental vision roared into her mouth, "I'll call you. Talk you through it. You said you got turned on by that. And it was even a dude. Which Nico is so not." Nico empty glass toasted her own genius. "We don't have to mention it when we see each other."

Maki's nose was at the end of hers, lips wrangling as she thought, eyes much deeper than Nico had ever imagined anything smaller than a lake could be. Where was the knock that should be happening to break the tension?

"You call me" Maki stated slowly, eyes still puzzling out Nico's motives through never breaking the stare, "And we…"

"Have phone sex." Nico was even impressed with how confident she sounded. Tequila really was a demon.

Breathing, that kept happening, Staring, that kept happening, although Maki's focus had slipped somewhere else and her eyes were clouded. "You call me." she repeated.

"I call you." Nico took out her phone, "Give me your number."

"Now?" Maki squeaked.

"We should probably both be home first." Nico had stopped listening to herself. Maki took Nico's phone, her fingers lingering on Nico's wrist, and typed in a number. Nico hit dial and Maki's pocket started to play some classical piece. The pianist wasn't so drunk she'd messed up the numbers.

Maki poured herself another shot, leaning against the sink, "No names."

"No na…" Nico sounded worried.

Maki hastily interrupted the questions, "on the phone."

"Oh." Nico nodded, and just took a swig straight from the bottle, "Ok, I'll call you Red."

"Original." Maki snorted.

Nico shrugged, "I like the visual. What about me?"

Maki crossed her arms over her chest, giving Nico the once over, "Darling."

"Darling?" Nico snorted, "What is this, some screwball black and white comedy? With Nico's grandmother?"

Maki leaned forward, how had another button come undone?, her voice trembling, mostly sexy, breathy air on Nico's ear, "You tell me, Darling."

"Let's walk you home, Maki." Nico dragged the redhead out into the party, door banging against the wall behind them. "I have a call to make."

A/N: AU YEAH AUGUST Update: I wrote this one back in July when I first sent the calendar round, thank you Anonymous ask. I'd planned to extend it a bit, but that gets us to complicated and I'm focusing on Casual Lunacy. After that, I'll wrap up the rest of the AU August requests, which I have loosely sketched out on the legal pad pile.

Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9: mood: Singular, Part 11

**Summary: Having exchanged phone numbers, Maki and Nico are in touch, but not exactly dating.**

 ** _A/N: Right ho, welcome to this continuation of the Song Lyric fic masquerading as a Single Parent AU. The next phase will be chapters based on songs from Sabrina Carpenter's Singular, Part I album. This is curveball off "Sue Me" because I love the mood._**

 ** _And now back to jazzy jingle bells. Cheers._**

"Well, did you ever think that it was hard for me  
To walk it off like nothing happened, nonchalantly?  
I got you feeling like, I got you feeling right  
I got you feeling like  
(Yup, yup, yup, yup, yup)

That's my shape, I made the shadow  
That's my name, don't wear it out though  
Feelin' myself can't be illegal, illegal"

This time, there had been texts...actually, sexts, Maki recalled with a groan, forcing herself not to unlock her phone and reread them. Nico's sexting game was a jolting mix of coy and complimentary interrupted by raw and graphic bursts of desire that completely derailed any and all of Maki's previous thought trains. She had stopped checking messages before work. Her patients deserved more focus than that. But she and Nico still hadn't managed an actual date, just a near month of increasingly frustrating communication from Maki's perspective. From Nico's, it seemed like each day wiped the slate clean, with no cumulative effect. Maki had stopped sending sexy selfies, but even this hadn't triggered any more urgent response. So Maki decided to cheat.

Maki checked herself in the mirror again. She had no idea what her parents would think about the dress, but she'd been planning this moment since she'd asked her parents to hire Yazawas to cater their Art Crawl fundraiser. Nico had tried to decline, saying they didn't have a catering staff, but Maki had refused to take no for an answer and made it personal. Because it was. Let Nico look her in the eye and ignore this. The dress was frosted purple jaquard, slit up the right side to mid thigh, neckline low over her chest, shoulders bare with a lacy silver shawl draped over them. Armor. Maki looked good. Maki looked great. People would stare. Nico would...Maki frowned, suddenly uncertain. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe Nico wouldn't...Maki frowned at herself in the mirror, shaking her head, watching her hair bob in tangled curls she knew Nico would want to tug, no time to be faint hearted. And so Maki Nishikino stepped out of her hotel suite. Time to debut her look on the dance floor.

"I, I, I, I guess I'm hard to ignore  
Pick up that jaw off the floor

So sue me for looking too pretty tonight  
Wearing your favorite color under the lights"

There was a mutter, a ripple. The ballroom got suddenly silent and then people started whispering. An odd break in the normal flow of party conversation. So Nico glanced up. And practically dropped the tray of ratatouille she'd been maneuvering into position.

Maki, who she hadn't seen in person since the night of Cotarou's accident 29 days ago, walked through the doors. Strode, steered...smashed, Nico decided, right into the middle of a crowd too dull for the redhead's brilliance, shattering the air of polite formality. As if on cue, the DJ, because of course, the DJ would, switched up the flow to a snappy remix that got everyone's hips moving...or at least Nico assumed it was everyone's because she couldn't take her eyes off Maki's, which meant she couldn't shake the memory of how they felt under her hands.

"Nico!" One of her assistants jostled her out of a very vivid sense memory, "There's a couple of trays missing."

"I bet they're still in the van. I'll check."

When Nico got back, trays of a wickedly decadent layered chocolate trifle settled in their place, Maki had taken to the dance floor. With a very attentive, moderately attractive partner. Nico could feel her jaw clench. But she smiled politely at the lovely older lady fussing over how delectable the crab cake appetizers had been.

"They're my dad's recipe. Ancient family secret. Nico will never tell." Nico's punctuation was a scandalously flirtatious wink that brightened up her admirer's night, "Stop by the restaurant some time. Nico will cook you this amazing crab and lobster quiche that's on the secret menu. Same spices."

"Oooh, that sounds amazing." Squeezing Nico's arm gratefully, the woman took her plate of pasta back to her table, leaving Nico to pay not enough attention to the distribution of food and too much attention to the way Maki's dance partner kept almost catching her hands. This wasn't going to work. Maki had obviously planned to get Nico's attention and there was no way for Nico to pretend that strategy hadn't worked. Nico was just glad she'd bribed Cocoa to stay home and work on Cotarou's art project with him.

Nico grabbed whoever was closest to her and wearing a Yazawas apron, not taking her eyes off Maki."Take over. I have to talk to our…" Nico paused for emphasis no one but she would understand "client."

Nico heard a "You got it, Boss," untied her apron and approached the dance floor, where Maki seemed to be in an animated conversation with a slightly taller than Nico brunette. But Nico had caught a few glances from lavender eyes that couldn't resist the urge to see the effect Maki's evening adventure was having on Nico's composure. So whether the other brunette realized it or not, Maki had another target audience in mind. Nico was very underdressed for this, uniform black pants, short tuxedo jacket, and white linen wing collar shirt, but she undid the top two studs at her throat, rolled up her sleeves, and doubled down on the sparks glinting in her eyes.

"Ms. Nishikino?" Formal politeness. Give Maki an easy out for her conversation. Do not grind teeth. Yes, this could have all been avoided if Maki hadn't spent the last week ignoring Nico's perfectly reasonable requests that Maki stop by for lunch instead of demanding Nico present herself at a fundraiser. But then Maki wouldn't be a person so pent up that she'd exploded in the back of her own car four months ago, desperate to be held together. That edge, that tension, that potential had kept Maki vivid in Nico's mind and yes, there should have been a date, but Nico had been keeping her text/sext game next level. Or so she'd thought. Maki's selfie drought had probably been a clue. But before Nico had recognized the change in mood, there came the demand for an appearance before the court.

"Can I help you?" Oh, the arched eyebrow, the sly smirk, the faked nonchalance about whatever it was Maki was deigning to listen to Nico address. Yeah, Nico thought, that wasn't going to work.

"There's a problem in the kitchen." Nico grabbed Maki's hand and yanked forward, not looking back, feeling Maki stumble for a few steps, catch up, shake her hand free, and then take five steps forward with those impossible to ignore legs and turn to confront Nico. They had made it through the tables surrounding the dance floor but not quite out of view of the dancers.

"There's a problem right here." Maki had also at least doubled down in letting the banked embers of emotions flame dangerously in her eyes.

"Do you really want to do this here?" Nico stepped forward, aggressively, hand hovering over the slit on the redhead's dress. Maki blanched, eyes to the side, but then she recovered and met Nico's glare full on.

"Fine." Nico inhaled, "Have a change of clothes?"

"Yes, why?"

Nico grabbed and the dress tore, the slit reaching to Maki's waist. Maki squawked, but before she could step back, Nico had taken off her jacket and wrapped it around Maki's waist making sure her hands lingered just slightly. Maki gulped, "What are you doing...why are you...what the hell…"

"I heard yes…" Nico hissed.

"No...I didn't mean…" Maki glanced around, but if anyone was watching they were being discreet. And Nico had been so quick it would have been hard to catch the motion.

"No?" Nico stepped back, hands up, "Sorry, guess I misunderstood…I'll get back to work."

Maki exhaled loudly, fuming, still feeling the touch of Nico's hands on her hips, "What is wrong with you…" Maki pushed Nico through the nearest door. Not the kitchen, full of Nico's employees. A regular corridor, not full of anyone, carpeted, sconces for mood lighting. Maki found herself with the wall cool against her back, Nico hot against her front, standing up on her toes, nose to nose, eyes as intense as flares. "So no?"

"You suck." Maki pounced forward, hard pressure against Nico's lips.

"I'm sorry." Nico pushed forward, tongue promising thrills this wasn't the position to explore. "So yes?" Nico's hand was back on Maki's dress, sliding under the waistband of her underwear.

"Not here." Maki managed, barely keeping upright as her legs wavered.

"Your car? Feeling nostalgic?" Nico had already tasted every millimeter of skin from Maki's neck to her elbow and she was working her way back, one hand palming Maki's leg, the other shadowing her lips' transit on Maki's other side. "I'll fire anybody who interrupts us."

"Upstairs. Suite. Private elevator." Maki managed to jerk her head in what she thought was the right direction. Nico took the hint, her arm around Maki's waist, steadying the taller woman as they hurried to the elevator.

Maki punched in the code, Nico pushed her inside and as the doors closed, Maki shivered, Nico blowing gently over her ear, "So yes?"

"Yes." Maki gripped the railing, hoping her arms would hold her up for 10 floors, but then Nico undid the knot in her jacket and tore again, the skirt of Maki's dress now barely attached at one hip. Nico's hands deftly traced patterns between Maki's thighs that were making the doctor revert to entirely primitive impulses. Maki pictured herself crawling into the suite but then they were sprawled on the floor of the elevator, Nico's full weight pressing into her, the rush of surging sensation splitting reality, singular sounds ripped out of Maki's throat, sensuous, rolling symphonies. With one last coherent thought about soundproofing, Maki, fingers dragging through Nico's so so silky hair, arched into the moment she'd been dreaming about for weeks.

"You miss the long goodnights, you miss the long goodbyes  
You miss the long goodnights"

"Maki?" Nico's breath ruffled her hair, toned arms pulling the redhead closer.

"Yes." Maki knew Nico grinned at that reply.

"Come home with me tonight."

"Sure."


	10. Chapter 10: Ambrosia

**Summary: Umi has been charged with a terrible task and Maki must save her friend from herself. And then, a new opportunity opens for them.**

Nishikino Maki stared at her hand. Rain and blood mixed, the rain with the tiniest hint of blue luminescence, the blood tinged with gold. This alley was not the best place to hide, but as the Queen's Guard rushed by and she backed further into a shadow, she knew it would do for now, as a temporary haven. They would look for her in more secure places. The lead arrow had been called for; love to be cancelled by decree of the gods, the Archer had been unleashed. And Maki had seen the tears in her friend's eyes as Umi stood, obeying orders, about to shoot through the heart of the mortal who had captivated her. So Maki had leapt, pulling Honoka out of the way. And the lead arrow had notched her hand.

"Maki…" a hiss.

"Umi?"

The archer's dark hair glowed blue, like the rain.

"Where is she?"

"You can't do it." Maki snarled.

Umi was shaking. Immortality was no protection against the waves of emotion hammering into her, bruising her beliefs, "I was so scared."

Maki sighed, another glance at her hand, still bleeding, what would that have done to a mortal, "I know." She put her unwounded hand on Umi's shoulder, staring at the peak hidden from the ordinary residents of the city. A lightning storm showed their Queen was still angry.

"Kotori...Kotori loves her too…" Umi sobbed, dropping to her knees, "Why would her mother…"

Maki reached under Umi's arms and wrenched her to her feet, "They're all hypocrites. We've all heard the stories, fine for them, but we have to be pure."

Maki sneered, her anger rising whenever she thought of it. Never touched by love, barely interested in friendship, nevertheless Maki refused to stand by while their elders insisted the younger generation of Immortals keep the line free from 'the mortal taint.' Maki knew there was no taint, just selfish, isolated people who refused to share their abundance. So Maki had taken her musical gifts on the road, touring, teaching old stories of love, of immortal and mortal twined, creating new hopes of tolerance, sparking inspiration in musicians who were willing to pick up their instruments.

Maki stared at her hand; if she had been in love, it would be over now. She winced as Umi touched it suddenly, "You're injured."

"You grazed me."

Umi slumped, her glow disappearing, "The Queen gave me the arrow…it shouldn't…" Umi raised Maki's hand and sniffed, her eyes now wide and worried, "That's poison...it would have…" Umi buckled at the knees, Maki barely catching her. They had to find a place. Maki glanced up to see a flickering light, a small shop, and with Umi's arm around her shoulders, led the archer there. The door opened, almost as if Maki had willed it, and green eyes glanced up suspiciously. Maki sat Umi in a booth.

"Two coffees please."

Maki tore off the lower part of her sleeve and wrapped it around her palm. The woman, hair with a purple glow, quickly brought over two mugs and a plate of cookies.

"You need some comfort on such a wet night."

Umi sobbed, Maki rolled her eyes, but nodded thanks and drank the coffee in a single shot, not minding the heat that made her throat raw. It lessened her awareness of the aching throb in her hand.

The door opened and a cheerful blonde bounced in, "Nozomi…" She then saw the two in the booth and raised an eyebrow.

The purple haired woman stated, "They wandered in...from the mountain side."

Maki sat up, paying more attention. She knew when a conversation contained more than the words spoken. Umi was still crying, head on her arms, ignoring everyone. Maki felt herself leaning away from the emotion.

"Close the door?" The blonde questioned.

"Close the door."

A wave of the hand behind her and suddenly the door became a window, looking out on the rain.

"Hey!" Maki was on her feet.

Purple glow winked and raised a finger to her lips, "You can leave anytime. But I think your friend needs a few minutes."

Maki listened to Umi sob and nodded, pushing her cup out in the universal signal for 'refill.'

Blonde slid into the booth across from Maki, a grin on her face, hand out, grip firm, "I'm Eli, that's Nozomi. We're on the run from our pantheon too."

Nozomi chuckled, a sound both flirting and chiding, "We're not on the run, Eli. No one's sent the Queen's Guard after us."

"How do you know about that?" Suspicion flared in Maki's voice and Umi raised her head,

"I pay attention." Nozomi said simply.

Umi turned to Maki, "We left Honoka."

"She's safer without us."

"No…" Umi stood, frantic.

Maki elbowed her in the gut, forcing her to sit back down. "I'll go."

There was a crack and the glass shimmered and the sodden, ginger haired Honoka fell through, pushed by a short, frowning, sable haired woman, who glared at Nozomi, "Is this who you wanted me to…"

"HONOKA!" Umi shoved Maki out of the booth, rushing to wrap her arms around her lover.

Maki hit the floor, wincing as she fell on her wounded hand, the short woman who'd just entered was suddenly right by her side, hand under her elbow, and then Maki was back in the booth and serious crimson eyes were examining where she had bled through her temp bandage.

"That's not healthy."

Maki rolled her eyes and pulled her hand back. "It's my new hobby, catching arrows."

A shrug, "Get better at it."

Eli chuckled. "That's Nico."

Maki knew her hair was too short to be out of place, but she ran a quick hand through it anyway, "I'm Maki."

"We know." Nico sounded bored.

"You know?" Her voice hit its highest pitch.

Nico leaned back, arms crossed, "We've been following you for awhile." She jerked her head in Nozomi's direction, "Nozy there thought you were interesting…"

Maki caught a quick eyebrow raise from Nozomi as she glanced over Nico's head at the woman behind the counter, who seemed to have all the answers. Then Honoka interrupted, "Where's Kotori-chan? Isn't she with you, Umi-chan?"

"She's at the stronghold." Maki's head tilted forward, "The Queen commanded her presence at dinner."

"To keep her away…" Umi whispered.

"I'd better get everyone some dry clothes." Eli stood, "Should I bring them down here, or are you willing to go upstairs."

"What's upstairs?"

"Our rooms." Nozomi threw out her arms, "We offer you sanctuary for the evening, a warm fire, as warm a bed as you want," She winked at Umi, who paled, "and a filling breakfast before you face the consequences of your actions."

"Got some stew left behind there?" Nico wondered; although she wasn't touching Maki, Maki could feel the shivers.

Maki heard herself squeak, "I'll have some too."

Nozomi nodded, meeting Nico's glance, then said, "I'll leave you the pot while Eli and I settle these two upstairs."

Nico grabbed two bowls and tossed them on the table, then carried the pot. Nozomi followed with 3 spoons. Nico took the larger and started ladling stew into bowls. Maki stared, then sat, inhaling the meaty, tangy aroma, which seemed to warm her from the inside.

"You know how to eat right?" Nico's elbow was a quick flick as she raised the spoon to her lips, "s'not poisoned; Nico made it earlier."

"You don't have servants?" Maki blew on a spoonful, noticing Nico watching her.

Nico snorted, "Servants don't keep secrets. And Nico can take care of herself."

"So can I."

Nico's side eye was pointed enough that Maki's hand started to burn with pain again. So she shifted her spoon to her left hand and ate.

"Why're you still bleeding?"

"Umi says some kind of poison. The lead arrow was meant for a mortal."

"Lead arrow?"

"Umi has two special arrows, lead and gold, the gold creates love, the lead destroys it. The target was Honoka."

Nico made a muttering sound, then spoke, "You must love your friend."

Maki finished off her initial stew portion before answering, "Love is too rare to let someone just kill it for spite."

Nico turned, chin propped on her hand, sharp features shadowed, eyes sympathetic, "Been there?"

Maki grimaced, "One, that's none of your business, and two. If I had, that arrow put a stop to it."

Nico tapped a finger, then started to sing softly,

"Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru  
Aishiteru banzai!  
Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai

Waratte yo kanashii nara fuki to basou yo  
Waraetara kawaru keshiki harema ga nozoku  
Fuan demo shiawase e to tsunagaru michi ga  
Miete kita yo na aozora is a been there tune."

"How do you know that song?" Maki wondered.

"Nico said we've been watching you for awhile," Nico was tired, her temper flaring, "seeing you teach the mortals. Why do you even go back?"

Maki closed her eyes, trying to forget Umi's horror when she found out the task the Queen had assigned, "They're my friends."

"You must take friendship seriously." Nico grabbed Maki's hand, "This is a dangerous badge."

Maki pulled her hand away and rose to her feet, getting as far away from Nico as possible, "My choices are no business of yours."

Nico's shoulders shrugged, twitching only just enough for Maki to notice, "You're right. The door's back there."

"What will you do?" Maki found her fingers in her hair again, twirling as she towered over Nico's seat, ignored.

Nico had been undoing the belt holding her overtunic closed, and seemed surprised at the question, but then replied with a smirk as she stripped to her undershirt, "My choices are no business of yours."

Maki wondered if the lead arrow had just turned all her impulses to hate, for surely that was the emotion tensing her jaw and bringing hasty words to her throat that her lips clamped down on.

"Get some sleep." It was a grudging grunt, another change of mood, as Nico waved a hand to conjure a mirror and started to take her hair out of its ponytail, "You did a good thing."

"Don't tell me that…"

Nico quirked an eyebrow, hair falling to her shoulders and shimmering, undershirt damp and clinging to her skin, "Yes, my lady."

Maki almost roared at the impertinence, but an amused, knowing look in ruby crystal stopped her and she decided on a mood switch of her own, truth, and bowed, "Bring me a bowl of your stew anytime and I'll sing you a new song."

Nico glanced up from the mirror, "Now, that's an offer Nico might pay attention to."

Maki shrugged, reverting to indifference. The arrow had obviously stripped the pleasant emotions out, leaving this prickly curiosity haunting her. She'd never felt it before. Once again, she wondered, what would that arrow have done to a mortal. And her hand still bled.

###

Nico had said this plan was crazy, Eli had looked worried, and Nozomi had clucked her tongue as she glanced over an ambiguous collection of Tarot cards. But Maki was still bleeding and burning with a fever, and Umi was looking grim and determined, and Honoka was training every day. Maki wanted to just take the mortal and lock her in a safe room somewhere, but Nico had explained that if Honoka escaped, everything would become even more unpredictable.

So here Maki was, having snuck into the craft areas of the stronghold, where Kotori spent most of her free time, hiding behind curtains, Nico to her right, Umi on her left, Honoka and Eli across the room, and Nozomi transformed into her tanuki form and acting as a lookout on the other side of the window they planned to escape through.

"Where's your friend?" Nico hissed.

"She'll be here." Maki pressed Nico's hand with her own, to reassure the shorter woman, who had woven a spell to hide them from casual view.

And then the door opened and a ginger blur rushed in, calling out "Maki!"

Nico and Eli leapt, bringing Rin to the ground; Umi had drawn back her bow, Maki, lightheaded suddenly, shook herself and knelt next to where Nico had a frightened Rin pinned down.

"Let her up, Nico. Now." Maki ordered, reaching out a hand to Rin.

Nico sat back on her heels, "Keep her quiet. Eli, check the hall."

Eli nodded, and after a moment of concentration, reverted to her fox form, larger than a normal fox, fur the same fair blonde color as her hair, seven tails flicking back and forth. She nosed the door open and ducked out of view.

"Maki?" Rin whispered, green eyes flicking from Nico's angry expression to Umi's nocked arrow.

Maki spoke softly, "They're friends, Rin."

"Kotori said she'd meet Kayo-chin to help with a new robe and Kayo-chin's gonna bring her here." Rin glanced at Umi, "We didn't tell her anything."

Umi nodded.

Maki was staring at Nico, mouth open.

"What?" Nico helped Rin to her feet.

"Um...Eli and Nozomi...they just...do you have...are you an animal too?"

Nico snorted, "Really? Now you want to talk about exactly how special Nico is? You think this is the best time for…"

Umi hissed and Nico slammed herself against the wall. They heard a quick bark and then a high trill conversing with a giggling companion. The door opened. Maki froze, Rin standing directly in front of her. Kotori stepped through, in a gorgeous white robe with silver embroidery, and before she could do more than squeak, "Maki" Honoka had her in a tight embrace, Umi had let her bow drop and Nico was rushing to slam the door with a curse. But Rin intercepted her, pulling a short woman with light brown hair, glasses, and a more rustic green robe into the room. "Kayo-chin." Rin stated deliberately at Nico, who rolled her eyes and peeked out the door. No sight of Eli. Maybe she'd found a window to jump through and joined Nozomi.

"Honoka-chan….you're..." Kotori's eyes were wide and tear filled as she met Honoka's clear, blue gaze, still full of deep and true affection, "Umi-chan?"

"Maki stopped me. I wish I had stopped myself." Umi had lived every minute in regret since she'd loosed the arrow at the Queen's command.

Kotori threw herself at Umi's neck, wrapping the archer in a hug that allowed no breath, "I'm so sorry too."

Honoka had released Kotori but now had one arm around Umi and the other around Kotori. Nozomi had popped up at the window in her tanuki form, stout and cheerful.

"Do you need…" Nico opened her bag, the tanuki shook her head, Nico turned back to the room, "They're going to stay changed and clear the path." Nico reached into her bag, removing several smaller pouches, "Can we go now?"

"Go?" Rin had leaned into Kayo-chin as they watched the reunion of Kotori with her lovers.

"Yes, Maki said you're coming with us." Nico continued preparing a spell.

"Go?" Hanayo echoed Rin, squeaking.

Maki looked sad, "We're going to leave here and start over somewhere else. Help the world instead of hurt it."

Rin took Hanayo's hands, "C'mon, Kayo-chin, you missed Maki while she was gone, just like me. And she found new friends."

"But…" Hanayo's voice trembled, Maki strode forward.

"Let's sing together again, Hanayo."

"C'mon." Rin pulled Kayo-chin to the window before she could mouth any more doubts.

Maki noticed Nico was watching the door closely and continued her cross of the room until she stood at Nico's side. She heard the footsteps shuffling in the hall, and the voice hushing. Nico opened one of the pouches and then pulled a fan out of her bag, "Go with your friends. Nico can handle this."

"But…"

"Just go." Red eyes flared with anger and worry, Maki's heart was beating at twice its normal rate, and her head and wounded hand were pounding. Umi was suddenly at her shoulder. Nico smiled, "Just follow Eli and Nozomi and Nico will see you later."

RIn and Hanayo went through the window first as bodies pounded into the door. Nico stepped back as Kotori and Honoka followed and then Umi pulled Maki through as the wood splintered and Nico threw a yellow powder in the air, a flick of the fan creating a sandstorm that drove the Queen's Guard back into the corridor.

"Maki." Umi's hand was on her shoulder, pushing her toward the window.

"Go." Maki heard Nico hiss before Umi practically threw her out the window.  
###

Maki hated not knowing, that's all this was, just a natural not wanting to be the person left out. Everyone else had gone upstairs, to settle in, to sleep, before they woke up tomorrow to the journey to their next place. It had been hours, with no Nico. Eli had come back downstairs, along with Umi, to keep Maki company while she paced. Eli finally forced her to eat something and drink some tea. Maki was starting to feel shaky so Umi finally convinced her to sit so they could change her now dripping with blood bandage.

"I've never seen that arrow do damage like this before." Not that she lingered after the lead shots, Umi realized.

"Don't you aim for the heart? Maybe the edge slashes more than the point." Maki had stopped differentiating between feverish and restless. It was her current, constant chaotic flux, to be tossed between them. Where was Nico? Was she hurt?

Umi shook her head, "Doesn't matter where it hits. It's more of a psychic effect than physical."

"So it just…" Eli started to ask a question, Maki was distracted by a noise outside the window.

Umi hesitated, watching Maki, "Makes the target dread and flee love."

Maki was on her feet, not paying any attention to the conversation. The window shimmered and Nico stepped through, clothes torn, hair in disarray, face smudged with dirt and grime. She saw Maki and her grimace lightened, until she noticed the blood drip from Maki's hand to the floor.

Nico pointed, "That's not going to work."

"I'm fine."

Nico snarled, took a knife from her belt, slashed her own hand, took Maki's hurt and pressed it against her own, "Not enough sense to cover an open wound."

Maki tried to pull back, "But you'll be…"

"WE'LL be." Nico glared and with one deft motion wrapped a cloth around both their hands, growling a spell.

Maki couldn't believe how close Nico was suddenly, but Maki still felt too distant as Nico winced and her fluttered eyes closed. Maki's palm flared with crawling fire, her hand trembling, as all of her began to, as she stepped in to Nico. So this was what gratitude and healing felt like, she thought, a much cleaner feeling than the overheated longing mess love must be. How nice to have a clear head, she thought as her heart pounded and Nico's eyes sparkled with concern and their fingers closed over each other…

"So, the Queen swapped out the lead arrow for a tainted, razor sharp one, right?" Eli whispered to Umi as they watched, elbows on the counter.

Umi glanced away as the atmosphere in the small room heated from heavy, close breaths, "I think so."

"Should we tell Maki?"

Umi spared a glance, but Nico was raising her unbound hand to Maki's cheek, fingers softly tracing a line of golden sparks. Eli tapped her foot and the lights dimmed, but neither half of the main attraction noticed.

Umi frowned, almost hoping Eli's answer was yes as her neck started to ripple with spillover tension. "Do you want to interrupt?"

Eli remembered the Nico of many battles, magic twisting her enemies in the air, shattering their weapons, and shook her head.

Nico's fingers had reached Maki's lips, and Maki's tongue tasted on their tips a sweetness purer than the immortal silver peaches.

"You were late." Maki bit.

"You were waiting." Nico grinned.

And then in soft golden blaze, small flickers of lightning sparking out to lance burns in random wood, two sets of willing lips seared a new pantheon, a joined future. And Umi, on behalf of their former realms, collapsed.

A/N: I put out a call for AU August suggestions this year, and Aaronmizuno tossed "Immortal" into my DMs. So here it is. Enjoy. I am still taking requests if there's a quick take on a NicoMaki AU you want to see (or any of my other go to Love Live or Sunshine couples).


	11. Chapter 11: NicoWinko

Summary: Top Idol NicoNi decides to spend an anonymous day in Tokyo? How will her fans react? How quick can she rack up the mentions?

THE REAL NICO NicoNi 9:15 a.m.

Nico Ni is so famous she can't go anywhere without SO MANY fans screaming  
＼＼\\\୧( ⁼̴̶̤̀ω⁼̴̶̤́ )૭ /／／

###

NicoNi 9:16 a.m.  
32 or you don't come home

NozyItAll 9:18 a.m.  
Fuck you

NicoNi 9:19 a.m.  
(∩╹□╹∩) Language

NozyItAll 9:22 a.m.  
(ﾉ｀□´)ﾉ⌒┻━┻

###

THE REAL NICO NicoNi 9:40 a.m.  
NicoNi's schedule is super busy today, too busy for autographs. So if you see Nico in Tokyo, just wink. #NicoWinko

Hand Me My Panda redhotcute2x 10:01 a.m.  
OMG OMG OMG  
#NicoNi

Nico Is My Waifu No More bouncebaby  
Hey fam, just saw #NicoNi, but she wouldn't Nico Nico Ni for me. #niconipartyisover #lame #loser

THE REAL NICO NicoNi 10:48 a.m.  
So where does the cutest Idol in the Universe eat brunch? Can you spot Nico? #NicoWinko

###

NicoNi 10:49 a.m.  
CHEATING

NozyItAll 10:50 a.m.  
Nope

###

Ally My Pretty Ponies strangerdanger43 11:21 a.m.  
#NicoNi was just eating a disgusting pile of calories. She's going to be SO fat.

TomokoPop tomokopop 11:32 a.m.  
#NicoNi signed my menu after I spotted her in her disguise. It's so cute.  
THE BUNNY EARS ､., ⌒ ､., ⌒ ､., ⌒ ､., ⌒ ､., ⌒ ､., ⌒￣(=∵=)￣  
#NicoWinko

Ryko RckKyttn 12:09 p.m.  
i think that fuckin #niconi mouthbreather just shoved me into traffic what a beyatch

KpoppinQueen kewpie9000 12:38 p.m.  
Didn't know #NicoNi had any taste at all. Just saw her in JINS

Nao's Mum pinkpursepuppy5 1:10 p.m.  
Celebrities are in super shopping mode today. Just saw #NicoNi in the crowd. She is so tiny.

###

NicoNi 1:11 p.m.  
You're so tiny, especially in the breastage ; P

NozyItAll 1:12 p.m.  
FUCK OFF 凸( •̀_•́ )凸

NicoNi 1:13 p.m.  
How are you ever going to get a date?

NozyItAll 1:14 p.m.  
Nico does a'ight

NicoNi 1:16 p.m.  
Can I quote you on that?

NozyItAll 1:17 p.m.  
(눈_눈)

###

Carly Roy songburger78 1:19 p.m.  
#NICONI SAID FUCK LIKE 5000 TIMES AND IT'S MY NEW RINGTONE

Mayu mayuaboutyou_ 1:28 p.m.  
Just saw #NicoNi at #IronCoffee; her affogato was as tall as she was (o艸)

Man of Mystery notyourfriendx 1:29 p.m.  
#NicoNi paid for everyone's drink at #IronCoffee.  
SHE"S THE COOLEST!

###

NozyItAll 1:35 p.m.  
Nico's the coolest (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

NicoNi 1:36 p.m.  
Still can't get a date

NozyItAll 1:40 p.m.  
Harass Eli

NicoNi 1:41 p.m.  
She's at rehearsal. SO I"M BORED. And you're still a virgin.

NozyItAll 1:44 p.m.  
DELETE THAT

NicoNi 1:45 p.m.  
It's a DM; calm down.

NozyItAll 1:46 p.m.  
DELETE THAT!

###

SamaraGrey samuraicheesewhiz 1:49 p.m.  
I THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY BUT #NICONI WAS IN AN ALLEY CURSING SOMEBODY OUT OVER HER PHONE. She looked like she was going to explode ( #`⌂´)/┌┛

Ai realorlost20now 2:32 p.m.  
Was going to be depressed and buy the boring boy shoes but #NicoNi frowned and pointed at the cutest pinkest girliest glittery kicks on the planet and I have never felt so SEEN. THANK YOU NICO NI! #NicoNiisanangel

RandomPanda randompandemonium 2:41 p.m.  
I saw this girl who looked like #niconi but SO MUCH CUTER ｡;+*( `∪´ )*+;｡ like I almost asked for her number #coward #socute #dateme #saveme

###

NicoNi 2:43 p.m.  
Probably wasn't even you.

NozyItAll 2:48 p.m.  
Of course it was  
And it still counts

###

Tai dozydumpling 3:50 p.m.  
They played #NicoFukkinNi's Kiss-O-Gram all through lunch at my best ramen shop; turns out she was there. I asked for a refund. #kaching

###

NozyItAll 3:55 p.m.  
Counting it 14

NicoNi 3:56 p.m.  
Not even halfway yet tsk tsk, Nico-chi

NozyItAll 3:57 p.m.  
Bite me

###

Saki sakuraspringsteen 4:30 p.m.  
#NICONI'S LIPS are so SWOON-WORTHY. I was soooooo close. She was soooooooo pretty. She couldn't decide between Pinkerton and Pash Plum and she asked me then SHE KISSED MY SHIRT COLLAR #neverwashingthisshirt #NicoWinko

Saki sakuraspringsteen 4:32 p.m.  
I bought Pinketon too. Just like #NicoNi

DynaBo robotwaifus4all z 4:48 p.m.  
wHy Do ceLebrIteS eVeN bREaThe? #nIcOnI's shoPiNg eVEryBodies a bRAindEad zOMbu bOdeE #cELeBriTYsUcK

Jas jaycute4life 5:15 p.m.  
#NicoNi's a fuckin' SuperDude, walks into a store in one outfit waks out in another with glasses.

KalKata nohomenofouls 5:31 p.m.  
jaycute4life  
So whAt's #niconi's superpower

Jas jaycute4life 5:36 p.m.  
nohomenofouls  
HOTNESS obv cause that vOicE (x_x wish I'd had xray vision dude

Eun-Yeong kimcheecuteee 6:02 p.m.  
Just saw BLINGY pink sunglasses the size of a chihauaha. Was that #NicoNi? #nicono #justno

Yuki streetsmartz17 6:40 p.m.  
My first sighting of the new FUMIKA_UCHIDA collection and it's on #NicoNi #impressed #tokyofashion

Yuki streetsmartz17 0 6:41 p.m.  
#NicoNi we love you but lose the glasses

###

NicoNi 6:42 p.m.  
Next time, only 1 #NicoNi per account

NozyItAll 6:47 p.m.  
Not fair; Nico's fans are loyal

NicoNi 6:49 p.m.  
"That voice" *giggles*

NozyItAll 6:50 p.m.  
Nico would bet you her new Hermès' bag x-ray vision dude plays her album aaaallllllll night *rolls eyes*

NicoNi 6:52 p.m.  
Probably. And gross.

NozyItAll 6:53 p.m.  
Nico knows （－－；

NozyItAll 6:54 p.m.  
Anyway, Nico's headed to a gallery where classy people will be all over Nico and Nico's social media mentions and then Nico can go home and soak in a tub

NicoNi 6:55 p.m.  
What gallery?

NozyItAll 6:57 p.m.  
Ima

NicoNi 6:58 p.m.  
That crowd would die before admitting they know who you are; you won't get home 'til 4 a.m

NozyItAll 6:59 p.m.  
Two hours tops

###

P Ohm camerashyne 7:02 p.m.  
#MakiNishikino's #SonodaSeries is PERFECT...dream mix of haiku and dreamfuel images these two artists so click but did i see #NicoNi lurking wtf with those glasses

Taj bandw4ev 7:05 p.m.  
It's night LOSER take off the glasses #NicoNi #solame #Ihatepink #sonodaseries

F.K.M. hispeedhorror 7:10 p.m.  
Now #NicoNi #hack just told #TheNishikino #genius her snaps could only be better if Nico were in them what an ego #whatanass #nicono #sonodaseries #wtfglasses

Bull Dunham maplesyrupthorpe 7:12 p.m.  
#THENISHIKINO JUST MURDERED #NICONI WITH A LOOK™️  
#SONODASERIES

AKARI AKAR13 7:15 P.M.  
THE BODY: NICONI  
MY GUESS: #MAKINISHIKINO IN THE GALLERY WITH A LOOK™️  
#slayed #sonodaseries

Seo Yuzuki grizzlylorelei 7:18 p.m  
#niconi's next single is  
IM DED DUDES

###

NicoNi 7:19 p.m.  
You're killing it

NicoNi 7:19 p.m.  
Oh wait

NicoNi 7:20 p.m.  
That wasn't you...cuz you DED DUDE (o艸)

NozyItAll 7:22 p.m.  
Shut it, Nico is #searching

####

Hiro tophatredtielasertag 7:38 p.m.  
Does #NicoNi even know how important #MakiNishikino's homeless #LGBTQ teen pics are? #idiot #airhead #wtfglasses #sonodaseries

Gwennifer Green bunburyallnight 8:02 p.m.  
OMG they just announced the entire #sonodaseries has been purchased by an anonymous buyer with an additional 20 million yen donation to #TheNishikino's charity

And on a bitchy note, WTF with the glasses #NicoNi #wtfglasses #whyareyouevenhere

Fumi blazerbeyatch 8:15 p.m.  
How RUDE #NicoNi just brushed by #THENISHIKINO, ignoring her. Does she even know who Maki is? #whatarube #wtfglasses #sonodaseries

Tsuruko flamncoopetals 8:19 p.m.  
*SQUEALS* #NicoNi has #MakiNishikino pinned against a tree  
K.I.S.S.I.N.G. #wtftongue

Tojo Nozomi NozyItAll 8:20 p.m.  
#NicoNi losing her cherry outside the IMA gallery. Is she still wearing the glasses?  
TAKE SOME PICS #kthanxbye #sonodaseries #youknowIloveyou

NicoNi has blocked NozyItAll 8:31 p.m.

A/N: #howdy


	12. Chapter 12:WTF Wedding

**A/N:** And the story continues...I made the formatting better this time around; I'll update the first of these when I get a chance. I think the DMs work better this way. Apologies if I lifted anyone's ; entirely unintentional.

 **Summary: Nico Ni has a late flight, a concert to make, and Nishikino Maki TWIG stalking her. How's your day?**

Frank Kamura franklythebeast 3:54 p.m.

Flight landed. SO LATE. Will be so glad to not be on a plane with #NicoNi #whatanass

Nishikino Maki TheNishikino 3:55 p.m.  
#Whatanass #Thatswhatshesaid #Imeanmesaid #lastFriday NicoNi

The NicoNi NicoNi 3:55 p.m.  
THeNishikino franklythebeast  
No

Nishikino Maki TheNishikino 3:56 p.m.  
NicoNi franklythebeast  
That's not what she said ; )

The Nico Ni NicoNi 3:57 p.m.  
TheNishikino franklythebeast  
Think of the children

Nishikino Maki TheNishikino 3:58 p.m.  
NicoNi franklythebeast  
I am ; )

Frank Kamura franklythebeast 3:57 p.m.  
NicoNi TheNishikino  
UNTAG ME

The Nico Ni NIcoNi 3:58 p.m.  
TheNishikino franklythebeast  
I can't believe I agreed to this

Nishikino Maki TheNishikino 3:58 p.m.  
NicoNi franklythebeast  
It'll never be the same after today

Frank Kamura franklythebeast 3:58 p.m.  
#NicoNi and #MakiNishikino are breaking up in my mentions and I CAN'T GET THEM TO UNTAG ME. Is this hell? Did my plane actually break apart over the Pacific.

###

DM NicoNi to TheNishikino 3:59 p.m.  
You are LITERALLY a TERRIBLE PERSON.

DM: TheNishikino to NicoNi 4:00 p.m.  
I am LITERALLY a TALL person.  
Anecdotally, I'm terrible. According to toi ; P

DM: NicoNi to TheNishikino 4:03 p.m.  
(▼-▼*)

DM: TheNishikino to NicoNi 4:05 p.m.  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

DM: TheNishikino to NicoNi 4:08 p.m.  
I can't wait to see you. Glad your flight finally landed (๛ ˘ ³˘)۶

DM: NicoNi to TheNishikino 4:09 p.m.  
Nico is glad too. Stay out of trouble 'til I get there (◦˘ З(◦'ںˉ◦)

DM: TheNishikino to NicoNi 4:10 p.m.  
No promises; better hurry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

###

Sonia Alvez senoritaseeker 4:20 p.m.  
#MakiNishikino is here at #OharaOceanView and boi, she is HOT AS FUCK  
#thatdress #fire

Adara darkandfullofwonder 4:22 p.m.  
I no longer identify as a bisexual  
I AM A NISHIKINOSEXUAL #thatdress #MakiNishikino  
#waitaretheybreakingup franklythebeast do you know?

franklythebeast has blocked NicoNi TheNishikino darkandfullofwonder 4:23 p.m.

Adara darkandfullofwonder 4:24 p.m.  
Wait, that's a NishikinoYESsexual #MakiNishikino #thatdress

The Nico Ni NicoNi 4:25 p.m.  
Me too. Nico commends your taste. me a snap, please and thank you.

Mr. Buchanon buckleupbilly69 4:27 p.m.  
#NicoNi just kicked the side of a plane. WHO DOES THAT?

###

DM: ayasesan to NicoNi NozyItAll 4:29 p.m.  
We're waiting.

DM: NicoNi to ayasesan NozyItAll 4:30 p.m.  
Nico LITERALLY just got off the plane. ANd change your fukkin , Eli, you're not in high school anymore. #ridiculous

DM: NozyItAll to ayasesan NicoNi TheNishikino 4:32 p.m.  
How about gay-ASS-esan? #whatanass

DM: TheNishikino to NozyItAll NicoNi ayasesan 4:33 pm.  
That's Nico's #hashtag; back off (ง •̀_•́)ง

DM: ayasesan to NicoNi TheNishikino NozyItAll 4:34 p.m.  
MAYBE IF YOU PUT YOUR PHONES DOWN, NICO COULD GET HERE FASTER.

###

MickE Mights Beoruff 4:35 p.m.  
#NicoNi just flipped off her phone. #theNishikino is #single #CONFIRMED

Sari Dbuto drsari 4:36 p.m.  
Tiny person in front of me in the baggage claim area muttering. Turns out it's #NicoNi. Something must be up.

Kary killingitwithcutenezz 4:38 p.m.  
#MAKINISHIKINO JUST GOT SWARMED BY EVERY GIRL IN THE #OHARAOCEAN LOBBY  
#somuchscreaming #thatdress

Kenneth Clark Kent supershirtswami 4:42 p.m.  
#NicoNi just zoomed out of the Admirals Club; her hat belongs on a Bond villain. Also #sotiny #somanyruffles #sopink

Serena Swift popmuze201 4:44 p.m.  
#NicoNi dressed like she's storming the Alamo or about to wield a light saber in a mariachi band. #somuchpink #wtfruffles

Nishikino Maki TheNishikino 4:45 pm.  
popmuze201 Pics, please.

The Nico Ni NicoNi 4:46 p.m.  
popmuze201 TheNishikino NO SPOILERS ( ˘ ³˘)❤

Nishikino Maki TheNishikino 4:47 p.m.

NicoNi popmuze201  
( ᵒ̴̶̷̥́ _ᵒ̴̶̷̣̥̀ )

Serena Swift popmuze201 4:48 p.m.  
NicoNi T heNishikino (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

The Nico Ni NicoNi 4:50 P.M.  
Hey frens and fans, it's a big day for Nico but no pics 'til later, please. #Itsasurprise #THANKS  
See you at the concert! #NicoinLALALand

Ty haircutTRONy 4:52 p.m.  
Look, internet, here's a pic of a sampler of the new #neondragonfruit drink. Guess what? Same tiny size, same #WTFPINK as actual #NicoNi

Nishikino Maki THeNishikino 4:53 p.m.  
NicoNi haircutTRONy #THIRSTY

The Nico Ni NicoNi 4:54 p.m.  
TheNishikino ha! also, YOU'RE KILLING ME.

###

DM: ayasesan to niconi TheNishikino NozyItAll 4:58 p.m.  
Just lost Nozomi to a stranger

DM: niconi to ayasesan 4:59 p.m.  
?

DM: ayasesan to niconi 5:01 p.m.  
Tarot reading; just hurry up.

DM: ayasesan to TheNishikino NicoNi NozyItAll 5:05 p.m.  
Your ^ↀᴥↀ^ friend is weird.

DM: ayasesan to TheNishikino NicoNi NozyItAll 5:05 p.m.  
But nice. Like SUPER nice.

DM: ayasesan to TheNishikino NicoNi NozyItAll 5:06 p.m.  
And cute : D

###

Ayase Eli ayasesan 5:08 p.m.  
Found NozyItAll; she's now fascinated by nyataproblem #HURRYUP #NICONI

Toru Melo velvetfoghornbooms 5:12 p.m.  
How can NicoNi run in pants that tight? TheNishikino's not wrong though #WHATANASS

Nishikino Maki TheNishikino 5:14 p.m.  
Still #THIRSTY NicoNi velvetfoghornbooms

###

DM: NicoNi to TheNishikino 5:18 p.m.  
I'm trying ｡｡゛(ﾉ)ﾉ

DM: TheNishikino to NicoNi 5:19 p.m.  
I know; I miss you

DM: NicoNi to TheNishikino 5:19 p.m.  
Nico's all yours after the concert...for weeks Σ(T□T)

DM: TheNishikino to NicoNi 5:20 p.m.  
And the other thing

DM: NicoNi to TheNishikino 5:21 p.m.  
That too (｡ ‿ ｡)

DM: TheNishikino to NicoNi 5:22 p.m.  
So what are you wearing? Exactly what shade is #WTFPInk?

DM: TheNishikino to NicoNi 5:22 p.m.  
Selfie?

DM: NicoNi to TheNishikino 5:23 p.m.  
You'll have to wait. It's a surprise.

DM: TheNishikino to NicoNi 5:24 p.m.  
You have self control?

DM: NicoNi to TheNishikino 5:25 p.m.  
(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

DM: TheNishikino to NicoNi 5:26 p.m.  
You won't after you see this dress (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

Jane Jones barkleynightingale 5:28 p.m.  
Who wears a #trenchcoat on a bright sunny afternoon? #NicoNi that's who. And why is it pink? #wtfpink

Dimitra Zar 69MetsNotasexthing 5:30 p.m.  
#NicoNi is Midas for PINK barkleynightingale

Jane Jones barkleynightingale 5:31 p.m  
69MetsNOTAsexthing #TRUTH

MJ Parker noswingingnyc 5:32 p.m.  
Just clocked #NicoNi zooming through #LAX at #THIRSTY mph. Is #TheNishikino still single?

Lenore C noravensallowed 5:33 p.m.  
Just spotted TheNishikino giggling at her phone in a bar.  
IS THAT DRESS SEE THROUGH (⋆⁰ ̥̮⁽⁰)(⁰⁾ ̥̮⁰⋆)

Lenore C noravensallowed 5:35 p.m  
Her friend is cute. Wonder if I can get her number?

Koizumi Hanayo DreamsOfRice 5:36 p.m.  
noravensallowed No

###

DM: NicoNi to ayasesan 5:37 p.m.  
Is Nozomi all right? She hasn't harassed me on TWIG since I landed.

DM: ayasesan to NicoNi 5:38 p.m.  
I took her phone

DM: ayasesan to NicoNi 5:38 p.m.  
You have enough distractions

DM: NIcoNi to ayasesan 5:39 p.m.  
Truth DM me a dress snap

DM: ayasesan to NicoNi 5:40 p.m.  
NO

DM: NicoNi to ayasesan 5:46 p.m.  
Little detour, finding the limo now.

###

Charlie Chihua l00bn00b 5:47 p.m.  
DAYUM! If I were #NicoNi and my girl was in THAT dress in any bar, I'd be going s KRAZY I couldn't see straight….oh wait, #NicoNi's never seen straight (੭ ˃̣̣̥ ω˂̣̣̥)੭ु⁾⁾

Carly Roy songburger78 5:47 p.m  
#NICONI SAID FUCK LIKE 8000 TIMES AND IT'S MY NEW RINGTONE

Akpobome Wilsom 69387x 5:47 p.m.  
Wait, #Latetotheparty but if #TheNishikino is single that means #NicoNi is too homeyholmes

Irini X homeyholmes 5:48 p.m  
#NICONI IS SINGLE? WHERE? 69387x

Doriya givemeaspear20xx 5:49 p.m.  
#NicoNi is a goddess. Her driver just helped me with my luggage and she's dropping me off at my mom's.

###

DM: TheNishikino to NicoNi 5:50 p.m.  
: /

DM: NicoNi to TheNishikino 5:51 p.m.  
Driver's dropping Nico off first

###

LouLou creolechassis 5:55 p.m.  
Just saw #MakiNishikino on the beach, kicking sand. Is she in town for the #NicoNi concert? I thought they were over?

Jayme Lunce jazzbanglejangle 5:57 p.m.  
creolechassis #NicoNi's been in a slump since the #IMAincident. Why couldn't #TheNishikino stick to models? Music needs Nico Ni.

FKM hispeedhorror 5:58 p.m.  
creolechassis jazzbanglejangle PHOTOGRAPHY NEEDS #NICONI TO LEAVE #MAKINISHIKINO ALONE

Lenore C noravensallowed 6:02 p.m.  
OMG Sonoda Umi just walked into the lobby of the #OharaOceanView with both her girlfriends #TeamPoly

Bobbi Brightwing LAstylesnaps 6:04 p.m.  
Minami Kotori sighting that dress is gossamer and seafoam and bliss wait is #TheNishikino's dress a #Minami original #mindblown

Ty haircutTRONy 6:05 p.m.  
ALL DAY, all day dudes, saw NOTHING but PINK

Fuck #niconi #myeyeshurt

Macy Bordeaux pourme2others 6:06 pm.  
Forgot about the #NicoNi concert tonight. Probably why every plane was late. #NIcoInLALALAND

Ahmed J immahustle334 6:10 p.m  
My Tarot card reader was some kind of minister; doing a wedding tonight. Is that lucky?

Maria Tran mebeachallday 6:15 p.m.  
Kicked us off the beach for some wedding #EatTheRich

Dusty Dawn theywereUNDERSEAroommates 6:22 p.m  
This tiny tiny pink puff is marrying a redhead in a SEE THROUGH dress #WTFPink #hot

Mel radio silence just surf Mazz 20thCenturySurf 6:23 p.m.  
theywereUNDERSEAroomates WHO NEEDS X-RAY VISION  
I NEED BINOCULARS

Lenore C noravensallowed 6:35 P.M.  
#MakiNishikino just dropped to her knees in the sand and #NicoNi is drying her tears. #soromantic

Lenore C noravensallowed 6:38 p.m.  
THIS IS NOT A DRILL THIS IS NOT A DRILL  
THEIR FOREHEADS ARE TOUCHING

It's like a scene in a movie #swoon #NicoNishikinoWedding

Mel radio silence just surf Mazz 20thCenturySurf 6:40 p.m.  
DAM DUDE I JUST WANT TO SURF  
gO haVe sEx aLrEAdY #NicoNi #Imeanthatdress

Qu Teen binowbaby 6:48 p.m.  
FREE THE BEACH #NICONI

Hoshizora Rin nyataproblem 6:58 p.m.  
I bet I can eat a whole tier #weddingcake #YazawaNishikino

Kosaka Honoka gingerbakernodrums 7 p.m.  
nyataproblem I can do 2

Hoshizora Rin nyataproblem 7:02 p.m.  
gingerbakernodrums shotgun bottom tier

Sonoda Umi oceanverse 7:03 p.m.  
nyataproblem gingerbakernodrums  
No. I will not repeat myself.

###

DM: NicoNi to TheNishikino 7:05 p.m.  
You stole my hat

DM: TheNishikino to NicoNi 7:06 p.m.  
And your heart ; )

DM: NicoNi to TheNishikino 7:07 p.m.  
And my habit of starting concerts on time

DM: MrsNicoNi to NicoNi 7:08 p.m.  
And your name ; )

###

SoOp McCoop MrsNicoNi 5:30 p.m.  
So TheNishikino just offered me 5K for my Twig handle #bitch

SoOp McCoOp 5Kaintchumpchange 5:35 p.m.  
...ok so I took the cash…guess I'll donate a transpizza

###

Kiss O Me Nico Ni MyPlaylistSlays 9:18 p.m.  
where #THEFUCK is #NICONI…#NicoInLaLaLand should have started 2 hours ago

Raj mistermarple 10:42 p.m.  
Who buys pizza for a whole stadium and then sings an acoustic set while her wife plays piano in the rain? #NICONI that's who #LEGEND #NicoInLaLaLand

Didi Daro NicoKnowzBetter 10:48 p.m.  
Spotted #MinamiKotori backstage with gingerbakernodrums Is #NicoNi getting new costumes cause #wtfPink suit

Elle Woodie allfluffnofuss 11:52 p.m.  
NicoNi MrsNicoNi  
Happy Honeymooning! Thanks for the selfie ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎ #socute #sopink #soperfect

Tojo Nozomi NozyItAll 11:54 p.m.  
#NICONI PARTY IS OVER

Nishikino Maki MrsNicoNi 11:55 p.m.  
Damn Right  
Tojo Nozomi NozyItAll 11:54 p.m.  
#NICONI PARTY IS OVER

Frank Kamura franklythebeast 12:41 a.m.  
Back on flight So is #NicoNi #killmenow #sheissinging #AGAIN

###

DM: NicoNi to MrsNicoNi 12:41 a.m.  
#NicoNi Party is private (ˆ⌣ˆԅ) #thatdress

DM: MrsNicoNi to NicoNi 12:42 a.m.  
Damn right(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

A/N That was fun. Have one more AU Yeah August request but that's on September's to do list because I want to finish 'Can't Get Started' and get back into werewolf mode.

Actually visited the ocean and my family and had fun hanging out with siblings and nieces and nephews. Hope your summer is finishing well. Take care!

Also, this is actually the first NicoMaki wedding I've ever written. So what'd you think? #thatdress


End file.
